The World Plus 7
by Zeak106
Summary: What happens when 7 college kids get sent through dimensions with instructions from a god to fuck shit up? They do it with all the style and grace that a bunch of nerdy, slightly insane, college students can. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue: 7 New Souls

AHOY YE FILTHY LANDLUBBERS!

Yer favorite god Creator of Worlds here back with a new story! Turns out dropping a character from high in the sky leads to an early death. You humans are so fragile. Sorry Ian Hill but I'll send your family good wishes!

Any way I'm back to try again and this time we got some new people to torment! And this time I didn't summon them! They summoned me!

As with the last time we're sending 'em to the world of One Piece! Why? Simple. Because the amount of bullshit I can pull and get away with is astronomical!

Anyway, let the bullshit begin!

* * *

Prologue: 7 New Souls

* * *

-Jackson Summers POV-

Bright light flooded my vision. It was painful combined with my massive hangover from the night before.

"Oh my god…" I rolled onto my stomach. "Shut the lights off Ian. It's too early for me to be functioning."

"That wasn't me Summers." I heard someone groan off to my left.

"Both of you shut up. It hurts to think" a third voice moaned farther to my left.

"Sorry Jess." I rolled over onto my stomach. "Sarah? Adam? Whichever one of you turned the lights on shut them off. My hangover is killing me." Burying my face into the sand I tried to fall back asleep.

That lasted about three seconds before the realization hit me.

"What the…" I grumbled as I sat up, not happy I was moving.

I rubbed my face clean of sand and tried to clear my vision. I was on a beach. That shouldn't be right. We were in our apartment last night how the hell did we end up on the beach?

"Ah shit. Alright whose idea was it to drive us to the beach while we were blind drunk." I stood up, my legs wobbling from the strain.

"What the hell are you talking about Jack?" someone yawned behind me.

"Were on a beach. From the looks of things were on a deserted one since I can't hear any cars or much of anything for that matter. Might just be my hangover fucking with me though."

Dam this headache hurts. Feels like I was hit upside the head with a baseball bat.

"Last time I do a drinking game with you guys. Especially when it involves a slice of life comedy anime." I mumbled.

"Were on a beach?" Ian had finally gotten up from the ground and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His spikey black hair was filled with sand, the exhaustion from last night was evident in his eyes.

"Looks like it. Where though is the real question?" June walked up from where she had been lying behind me. Her soft brown hair matted and tangled from the humid air and damp sand. Her elfish features made her look more rested than the me and Ian but the dark bags under her hazel eyes said otherwise.

"Well the only beach I know of any where remotely close to Philadelphia is the Jersey Shore and that's, what, two hours from University City?" Ian gave a questioning look

"We got so drunk last night there is no way we managed to go there." June shook her head.

"Right, well I have no idea where we are then." Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"Well how about we wake everyone else up and ask them?" I motioned toward the unconscious forms of Adam and Sarah.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go grab Jess since she probably passed back out after she told you to shut up." June turned and headed for the snoring form of Jessica Meyers.

Ian and I moved over to where Adam and Sarah were and shook them awake.

"Hey Adam, wake the fuck up. Where on some beach and have no idea where we are." I said as I shook him around.

"Just five more minutes' dad. Leave me alone..." the half-asleep Adam croaked out.

I sighed "Dammit Adam." I slapped him across the face.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR JACK!" Adam jerked out of his half-sleep stupor and glared at me.

The sudden yell startled Sarah awake.

"GAH! Jeez shut up. Your so loud." Sarah dragged out as she slowly woke up. "And get off me Ian. I'm up."

I turned my attention back to Adam.

"Sorry, but you were out cold Adam. I had to wake you up somehow." I shrugged off the apparent hostility from the glare directed my way.

"Well why did you wake me up the sand was …. wait…. Sand? What the hell? Where the hell are we?"

"That's why we woke the two of you up. June is getting Jess and we are trying to figure out where the hell we are." Ian explained to the newly awakened duo.

"Well I hope we figure it out soon because I have a paper I need to write and I'm just barely passing the class its due in." Sarah stood up and stretched, sand falling off her back onto the ground.

We walked over to where June and Jess were sitting on the ground and started to discuss our situation.

"Right. So does anyone have the slightest idea where we are?" I asked the group.

"None. The sand here is to course to be the Jersey shore where I grew up. My only other idea would be a beach on the Schuylkill river in Philly but we'd hear all the road traffic if that was the case. We'd also be able to see the other shore." Jess pointed towards the ocean.

"Wait that's what that river was called?" Ian clearly confused at this revelation.

"Dude you've lived in Philly going to Drexel for four years and you're just learning the name of the river I rowed crew on?" I stared dumbfounded at my friend.

"Hey it's not my fault most of my time has been spent in the business buildings and our apartment doing homework and projects."

"Both of you be quiet we're off topic." Sarah glared at us.

"Yes ma'am" we said in unison.

"What were we doing last night that could have landed us here?" Adam cupped his chin in his hands to think. "All I know is that we got shitfaced drunk."

"We were all playing a drinking game in the living room." Jess motioned towards herself, Sarah, Ian, and I. "You, Doug, and June were in the kitchen doing something. I'm not sure what though."

"Speaking of, where is Doug? If we're here shouldn't he be here too?"

We all looked around. "Shit you think he might have pranked us since he was the one who offered to be designated last night?"

"It's possible. But he isn't one for prank-"

"Oh good your all awake!" A voice appeared to come from behind us.

Standing in front of the forest was Doug, a hulking guy with red wavy hair, and piercing Blue eyes.

"You guys are probably really confused right now."

We all nodded in unison. Doug sighed.

"Something tells me that you aren't going to believe me when I say this but trust me, what I say is true."

Doug went on to explain what happened. Apparently while Sarah, Jess, Ian, and I were drinking heavily in front of the TV, he, Adam, and June were playing around with an old Ouija board that Sarah had bought ages ago. Turns out that all those rumors about summoning demons and ghosts with them were true since the trio ended up summoning a god who called himself the 'Creator of Worlds'.

Said god was apparently bored and since his last venture failed, he sent us off to the world of One Piece to raise hell.

Ten minutes later when Doug was done speaking we all just sat in silence.

It was Jess who broke the silence.

"So let me get this straight. You summoned a god who was bored."

"Yes" Doug curtly replied.

"Who then sent us off to One Piece, one of the biggest manga's and amines ever created."

"Yes."

"For the express purpose of screwing cannon and raising more hell than the straw hats."

"Sounds about right."

"Oh my god. This sounds like a shity fanfiction. You were right though I don't believe you."

"Check your pockets if you don't. The Creator of Worlds left us each a note explaining the situation." Doug shrugged and sat down.

Six hands dug around in their pockets for a small piece of paper.

The note said:

* * *

 **AHOY ME HEARTIES CREATOR OF WORLDS HERE!**

 **YE BE IN THE WORLD OF ONE PIECE NOW. FEAR NOT FOR YE BE SAFE FER NOW ON THIS DESERTED ISLAND**

 **IN TWO YEARS A BOAT'LL LAND ON THE NORTHERN SHORE FER YE TO START YER ADVENTURE.**

 **Alright enough of the pirate voice. Anyway Welcome.**

 **I've sent you to the world of One Piece for one reason. I am bored and want to be entertained. So screw cannon and have fun! Raise hell! Down with the government! Anarchy! Yah and all that jazz! Just make it entertaining to watch. Other than that, I could care less what you do.**

 **Now because my last venture failed when I tried to do this I have written a few things tidbits of information for you. They are as follows.**

 **You have two years before Luffy sets out. Use this time to train on this island to prepare yourselves.**

 **At the end of those two years a ship that will be your ship will arrive for you to start your adventure.**

 **Because none of you have any knowledge in sailing I have gifted you all with the ability to sail any ship to make things a tad easier.**

 **For the two phones your little group has they can still contact each other and play whatever is on them but unfortunately internet doesn't work across dimensions.**

 **The butterfly effect is most certainly real so everything you do will have consequences**

 **Anyway, if I find myself suitably entertained I will send you back to your world where you can continue with your normal lives. However, if you decide otherwise I will let you stay here if you want. But beware death is still most certainly a thing. You die then you're dead. No retries, no second chances unless you're willing to sacrifice something great.**

 **Best of luck,**

 **Creator of Worlds**

* * *

More silence followed.

This time it was June's turn to break the silence.

"As ominous as that last line is, I'm not convinced. You could have just put these in our pockets while we were asleep Doug." She said, shaking her head.

"Would this make you believe me?" Doug held up a strange plant. It looked like a pineapple but it was a deep brown color with a swirly pattern on its skin. The spines were a bright red color.

"Is that a-"

"Yes, as far as I can tell it's a devil fruit. What one it is I have no idea. As far as I'm aware there were no pineapple looking devil fruits in the show or manga." Doug cut me off.

"Where did you even find that? Aren't they supposed to be super rare or something?" I couldn't keep my eyes off the fruit. That thing had the power to grant what was tantamount to a super power in exchange for your ability to swim. What power you got was completely dependent on the fruit you ate and once eaten the fruit you ate would not manifest again until after you died.

"I found it while I was looking around the bit of forest behind me. I would have woken you up but you guys were piss drunk when we got here and passed out almost immediately. I thought it would be better to try and tell this to you all when you were sober." Doug answered my question.

"So then it really is One Piece…" Ian trailed off before bursting with joy "Oh my god this is awesome! That means we can meet the Straw Hats! Maybe they'll let us join their crew. Oh my god I'm so excited!"

Ignoring Ian's little outburst, the rest of us turned our attention back to Doug.

"So, you going to eat it?" June said. "I mean, I'm not very familiar with the world of One Piece but don't those devil fruit things give you a super power?"

"Yeah, they do." I replied "But in exchange you can never swim again. Or be in any water above your knees without losing all your energy for that matter."

"That's the problem. This world is mostly water and you never really know whether your fruit is worth the risk." Doug eyed his fruit.

"Well you found it so it's yours unless you give it to someone else." June shook her hand dismissively.

"I want to eat it, but again I'm not sure if it's worth it." Doug said again.

Sarah spoke up "I have an idea. You lose your ability to swim if you eat that right?"

"Yes."

Sarah continued "Well according to the note the god left us we have two years before we have a way off this island so why don't we train using Doug as a weight in the water so that if he falls in we can jump in and save him? Before he eats the fruit so he doesn't drown while we're training."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Are you okay with that Doug?"

"If it means I run less of a risk of dying when I eat this thing, its fine by me."

"Speaking of the god." Ian began, finally calmed down from his initial outburst "The note said that he wants us to raise hell. If I had to guess that means were gonna have to become pirates. Right?"

"That would make sense."

"Alright well then it would probably be a good idea then for Doug, Jack and me to explain to everyone else about One Piece, unless the rest of you all got into it without telling us."

"Normally I'd agree with that but shouldn't we get focused on surviving since were going to be living here for two years?" I pointed out.

Silence.

"Yeah we should probably do that shouldn't we. Anyone have any ideas on where to start? We can fill you all in on one piece later around dinner assuming we can find some."

"Well I have a pocketknife we can use to work on a shelter. Doug, you want to help me with that?" I turned my head to where he was sitting.

"Fine by me. Does anyone know how to make fishing rods?" He asked.

"Ian and I can, I was a Venturing scout and Ian's an Eagle scout so leave that to us." June said.

"Ok then why don't the rest of you go and explore the island? Make sure you grab anything you think might be edible or useful but don't actually eat anything, we should check and see if its poisonous."

With that, everyone set out to do what had to be done. Ian and June went off to search for materials to build fishing rods while Doug and I set about making temporary lean-tos until we could build a proper house. Sarah, Jess, and Adam set off together into the island to see what they could find. Hopefully they brought back some plants we can eat because I did not want to nearly starve to death. Once was enough and I did not want to go through that again.

"Hey Doug?" I stood up from where I had been picking up sticks for the lean-tos.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad was a contractor, right?"

"Yep. What about it?"

"Did you ever help him build houses?"

"I take it you want my help in building an actual house?"

"Well not a whole house just a sturdy box we can all sleep in."

"Yeah I picked up a few bits from working with him. Making a room shouldn't be too hard."

We continued our work in silence only speaking if we needed my pocketknife or if we needed something passed to us.

* * *

-5 Hours Later-

* * *

Everyone was gathered around a small fire in the center of a circle of seven lean-tos. Shadows danced across everyone's downtrodden faces. All was silent save for the light crackling of the fire.

 _*Grrrrrrrrrrgrgggllehh*_

Until it was broken by an unsightly growl from someone's stomach.

"Sorry…" Adam grumbled underneath.

The silence returned.

"So no one managed to get anything we can eat?" I asked.

"No…" five voices said in unison.

I sighed "Well at least we got a fire going and have a few places to sleep. Did anyone find anything interesting when they were working?"

Jess perked up "We did! Turns out our strength has grown a lot."

Ian looked confused "How'd you find that out?"

"I got bored and punched a hole through a tree." Sarah said as if it was completely normal.

The silence returned. this time with a bit of an awkward air to it.

"I don't even want to know why you did that. Anyone have any ideas on why that could happen?" I asked.

"I think I might know what happened, and this might just be my game design major talking but I think," June spoke up. "When we were transported here our strength was compared the general human of our world. Based on where we fell in that comparison, our strength was increased proportionally to have us fit in the same places in this world. And since we were all pretty avid about hitting the gym and staying in shape we were probably in the higher part of the comparison."

"Uh, can you put that in English please?" Ian looked even more confused.

"It doesn't matter Ian all that does matter is that we are much stronger than when we were back home." Sarah said waving off Ian's question. "So, do you three want to explain everything you know about One Piece or should we get an early rest tonight."

Doug, Ian, and I all exchanged looks of agreement. "No, it's better you guys know sooner rather than later."

And so we explained everything. We talked about Luffy and his dream to become the pirate king. We talked about his crew of misfits and all their weird traits. We talked about the world government. We briefly touched on the ancient weapons. We talked about the Grand Line and all the insanity that lie within it. We briefly explained of what had happened in the story up to where it had been released to. We spoke about Devil fruits and the ones that were revealed in the story. Ian explained Haki while Doug went over the six powers.

"So that's One Piece. According to the god we have two years before Luffy sets sail and shit hits the fan so I suggest we work on training up for the Grand Line." Doug explained. "Especially if we are screwing cannon."

"So we should try unlocking this 'Haki' thing and try to get the six powers down right?" Jess asked.

"Yes, if we want to have an edge in Paradise using Haki and the six powers will be huge." I said "If we can get more devil fruits that would be huge too but I'm not counting on that."

"Quick question that's a bit off topic. Just how much insanity do we need to cause?" Adam spoke up "I mean I'm all for plunging the world into insanity as much as the next guy but I'd kinda like something to compare this too."

Ian grinned. The fire made the shadows dance across his face. "Oh I know how much I want to cause. Any of you guys heard of ' _This Bites!_ '."

Doug and I returned equally terrifying grins to Ian. "You bet your short ass we have." We said simultaneously.

Ian just kept grinning "For the rest of you ' _This Bites!_ ' is a self-insert fic into One Piece."

"So? What does that have to do with causing trouble." Adam gave the three of us a confused look.

"Remember the World Government we told you about?" I said.

"Yeah." Sarah said clearly intrigued.

"The main character basically sent the entire world into Disarray. Revolution. Anarchy. Complete insanity. Completely undermining the authority of the World Government." Doug said as his smile mirrored Ian's.

"Wait so your saying…" the look on Sarah's face was one of mischievous glee.

"Oh yeah. If we're going to cause mayhem were gonna do it right and were gonna go all the way." I said returning her look with a grin that would have sent shivers sown the devil's spine.

The silence that followed was deafening. Ian, Doug, and I just watched as our friends faces contorted in horror then contemplation and finally to the insane grins we were sporting.

"You know, sometimes I'm really glad that I found a group of people who are just as crazy as I am." Jess laughed.

"Alright so all in favor of completely destroying the World Government and its cronies and completely turning the world upside-down in the process?" Ian said

Seven Voices Rang out in unison "Aye!"

"Alright good. Let's get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow working out training and getting the rest of the camp set up." Doug said as he stood and made his way over to his lean-to.

With that everyone made their way to their lean-to's and fell asleep ready to bring the World Government to its knees and the rest of the world with it.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed my newest endeavor. And from the looks of things these guys are much more cooperative than Ian was in my first attempt. Then again, I didn't accidentally kill them.

Anyway, feel free to leave suggestions for what kind of shit I can through their way.

Just a few things to let you know.

Being a God I have responsibilities outside sharing this story with you all but I will do my best to update everyone on their struggle as best I can. I may be a God but even we get busy.

I don't own any of this. Well except for any plot I add and any new characters I throw in. Believe it or not, the people who work those copyright laws can sue even us gods.

Hope to see you all next time!

Creator of Worlds Out!


	2. Prologue 2: Island Life

Hey everybody just thought you wouldn't be too interested in straight 2 years of boring training so instead I've gone and put together a bit of a highlight reel for you all.

Aren't I just the nicest god ever!

Anyway, without further ado here are a few bits from 2 Years of living on an island!

* * *

 **Prologue 2: Island Life**

* * *

 **2 DAYS SINCE ARRIVAL**

-Douglass Turner's POV-

* * *

"Jack. What on earth are you doing."

"What's it look like I'm doing!" Jack yelled down from where he was clinging far up the trunk of a tree.

"It looks like you're trying to get yourself killed." I said shaking my head.

"Nah a fall from this height with our new durability won't do any thiaaaAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _*THUD*_

My hand met my face as I lowered my head in exasperation. "God dammit Jack. I swear if your head wasn't as thick as it is I'd place money on you getting a concussion next time you fell."

Jack pulled his head out of the dirt. "Coming from the guy who is punching trees down for training."

"Hey, we need the wood for the hut we're building and its easier than climbing the trees to get the coconuts." I retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Still it was a good thing we were on the Crew team. All that strength and endurance training is really paying off in spades with our 'stat buff'."

"Can't disagree with you there. This new strength is great" I flexed my hands as I spoke. "Any idea how the others are doing handling this new strength?"

"Well Ian has been trying to punch a rock apart. He's not having any luck so I don't really have anything to gauge his progress." Jack shrugged "As for the other four."

He paused holding a finger in the air.

"SON OF BITCH." Somebody yelled out in the forest.

"They're having some difficulty getting used to it."

"Do they really yell that often that you can time it?" I asked.

"You have no idea. They're trying to make sleeping mats out of the palm fronds and the sudden strength boost completely threw their sense of hand eye coordination out the window." Jack said trying again to climb the palm tree.

"Well at least that should help with their coordination. I'm going to see if I can spear another fish." I turned to leave and go back to the shoals.

"Alright, have fun. Hope you can get some grub for us. Sarah is practically ready to turn to cannibalism."

* * *

 **1 MONTH SINCE ARRIVAL**

-June Clark's POV-

* * *

"Hey Jess?" I said walking toward the, finally, roofed box Doug and Jack had completed

"Yeah?" A muffled voice came from within the hut.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Wait did those idiots do now." Came a frustrated sigh. "Yeah gimme a second."

A moment later Jessica was outside staring at the spectacle in front of her.

"How in the…" Jess stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah I have no idea how they managed to get the live boar in the tree either. But I'm more concerned about the ritualistic chant and dance they are performing around the bonfire." I just shook my head. "And to think that I believed myself when I said we weren't crazy."

"WHA HE WAH HE WAH HO HO! WAH HE WAH HE HO HO" Sarah, Doug, and the others chanted.

"God Dammit…" Jess sighed. "HEY DIP SHITS!"

The group stopped their chanting and turned towards where Jessica stood.

"Stop playing native barbarian and cook that dam pig already! I'm sick of just eating fish."

"Yes ma'am…" five voices muttered in unison.

Doug and Ian got the terrified boar down from the tree while the Jack, Adam, and Sarah set about toning down the bonfire.

"Are you not going to yell at them for being all satanic and creepy?" I questioned Jess as she turned away.

"You had a problem with that? All I saw was a recreation of finding nemo on dry land. I'm just pissed they weren't cooking the food while they did that." She waved her hand as she made her way back into the hut.

"I swear I'm the only sane one here." I sighed shaking my head.

Doug approached me as I turned back to the fire.

"You won't be for long. The best way to cause insanity is to give up a little of your sane mind after all."

I just stared at him. "You're crazy!"

"And so will you, after you've spent a long enough time around us. Evil scheming is only good enough to get you so far." The smile Doug was giving me was not reassuring.

"You were supposed to be the other sane voice of reason Doug!"

"Eh, I'm over it. More fun this way." He shrugged

"Besides, sometimes you just need some good old fashion crazy!" Adam yelled from where he was piling wood for the fire.

"Shut it coconut brain. No one asked you." I shot back at him.

"Awe common a coconut falls on my head once and I'm stuck with that nickname?" Jack groaned.

"Yes." The entire camp said instantly.

"You guys suck..."

* * *

 **6 MONTHS SINCE ARRIVAL**

-Ian Capilis's POV-

* * *

"Are you guys sure I can eat this now?" Doug said staring at the fruit in his hand.

"Go ahead. I mean it only took us something in the ballpark of six months to train ourselves to where we can save you no problem if you sink something like fifty feet down." Sarah shrugged "Gotta love how anime works like that."

"You say that but when the anime kicked in for Jack he grew like three feet while I only got shorter." I pouted. It wasn't fair that Jack got to be eight feet tall while I'm stuck at five feet.

"You're just jealous." Adam said.

"Of course I am! I was already short to begin with and now I'm even shorter!" The classic anime river tears fell from my face. "I just wanted a few more inches. Is that too much to ask for!"

"Well if it helps at all. All Sarah got was that her dyed hair actually became her real hair color." June pointed out.

"Yeah but blue hair looks cool!" I complained.

"Uh guys?" Doug tried to get our attention. "Can we get back to the topic on hand?"

"Just eat it already we're about as ready as we will be to save you if you fall in the water." Jack nonchalantly said.

"I agree with Jack. Besides wouldn't it be good to get some experience with your devil fruit before we hit the open ocean?

"I know you're right but that's not what I'm nervous about…" Doug trailed off.

"Then what are you scared of?" Doug earned a quizzical look from Jess.

...

"I- I have-" He sighed "I have a weak stomach."

...

He was so quiet we could barely hear him.

We stood there staring at him for what felt like an hour before Jess spoke up.

"So the giant, hulking, tough guy who has a brain who can match the best of them is afraid of a tummy ache…"

"You don't know the suffering I go through when something doesn't agree with my stomach." Doug deadpanned.

"Oh I can't wait to see you try and get your sea legs." Jess just laughed "That's going to be hilarious to watch."

June sighed "Look, Doug, if you don't want to eat it then give it to someone else. From how you guys described the Grand Line we are going to need every advantage we can get."

"I know… It's just I really am not looking forward to what is going to follow…" Doug grumbled.

"Just eat the dam thing already!" Sarah was eagerly staring at the fruit.

"Fine…"

Doug took a bite out of the fruit and swallowed. Then he took another. Then another, and another, until only the spines remained.

Jack and I just stared at him. "Uh" I started to speak.

"That was actually really go-" Doug began to say.

His face turned ashen grey and he doubled over onto the ground gaging.

"Oh my god that aftertaste is * _Hurk_ * terrible. * _Cough_ * Oh god. So * _Gag_ * bad. Just kill me. * _Wheeze_ * Please."

June and Jess looked at Doug with looked of horror.

"There it is." Jack and I both deadpanned together.

"There what is?" Adam looked at us confused while the Sarah was laughing her ass off.

"Devil Fruits are notorious for tasting absolutely rancid." I grinned. "Just another price to pay for power."

It took a few minutes for Doug to collect himself and when he stood up… well we didn't freak out but I'm sure some of us were ready to.

"What?" Doug stared at us.

Doug's skin tone had gone from pasty white to an ashen grey. His eyes, well, he had four of them now, and they were all red with beady black points for pupils. His red hair was now a stark white and he now had a pair of fangs hanging out of his mouth.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked. "And why does it feel weird to speak?"

"Someone get a picture of him cause he ain't gonna believe us." Jess's mouth couldn't be closer to the ground.

Heeding her instructions, I snapped a quick photo with my phone.

"Look at yourself man. Whatever that fruit gave you it made you look creepy as all hell."

Doug reached to grab my phone but as he did his shirt tore.

"Ah shit, my shirt was feeling tight. I think I just tore it." Doug set about taking off his shirt revealing four extra arms.

Our eyes widened even further.

"Can I see the phone now?" Doug held out one of his extra hands seeming not to notice he now had six.

"Uh-uh-um dude…" Jack stuttered.

"What?" Doug looked at his extra arm and his eyes, all four of them, widened startling amount.

"Oh…" His voice could just barely be heard.

* * *

 **1 YEAR 2 MONTHS SINCE ARRIVAL**

-Jessica Meyers's POV-

* * *

"Ok calm down Jessica. You don't need to freak out this is something Ian said everyone should be able to do." Speaking to myself helped calm me down. Not really sure why just always seemed to do the trick when I was freaking out.

"But I can't this is just too cool!" Looking at the small black surface that covered my palm. "Screw it."

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" I ran towards the camp and everyone turned to look at me. "CHECK IT OUT!"

I don't think I've been this excited in a while. Last time this happened was when we found out Doug's devil fruit basically turned him into Spiderman, only more spidery looking.

"Yo! Jess that's awesome you're the first to even get Haki to manifest!" Jack was gaping at the black sheen surface on my palm.

"How'd you manage to do it?" Adam asked. "None of the rest of us have managed to get it to work."

"I just focused on a part of my body and imagined it how you had described it Ian." I beamed with pride. "This is Armament Haki right?"

"Yeah." Ian said. "It's super useful when dealing with devil fruit users. Logia's in particular."

"Those are the ones who can turn into and manipulate an element right?" June speaking up this time.

"Yep. Armament Haki lets you hit them when they are transformed as their element."

"Uh guys? I have a question." Everyone turned their attention to Sarah. "You can get that by just imagining your body is harder, right?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah that should work. Why?"

"Well, whenever I try to do what Sarah's done I can feel my body get harder but I don't get that black sheen she has. Am I doing something wrong?"

Ian took a moment to think.

"Sarah can you do that now?" He eventually said.

"Uh, yeah sure?" She made a look of bracing herself.

Ian walked up to her and made a show of examining her.

"Ok, Sarah I'm going to hit you. Not very hard but I do have an idea."

"O-okay?"

Ian threw a punch at Sarah's stomach. Not a very hard one, but it was hard enough that it would hurt if she wasn't ready for it. When he pulled his fist away his knuckle was bleeding. Oddly enough he started smiling at it.

"Well, well, well." He chuckled "Sarah I believe that the reason you can't get Haki to manifest is because you're doing it wrong."

Sarah looked down in defeat.

"But you're doing something completely different, and doing it right by the looks of things. You managed to get one of the six powers working." He laughed again as Sarah's face lit up. "I might be wrong and you just have rock hard abs but I think you are actually performing Iron Body."

Sarah's face lit up even more.

"You mean to tell me that the pyromaniac who loves explosions has managed to learn a technique that can prevent her from getting hurt in said explosions?" Adam deadpanned.

Everyone caught his drift. If Sarah could protect herself from her own explosions then she could make even larger and stronger ones without risk to herself.

"Yep." Ian replied.

The grin that found its way onto Sarah's face was nothing short of terrifying.

"Shishishi. Ohho, I can NOT wait to start blowing shit up! THIS IS GONNA BE AWSOME!" She cried.

Jack just looked at her in horror. "Oh no, she's starting to laugh like Luffy." He said. "That cannot be good. For anyone."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **1 YEAR 6 MONTHS SINCE ARRIVAL**

-Adam Henshaw's POV-

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" I wondered out loud.

The camp was deserted. The fire pit was still smoldering so someone had been here earlier. No one was in the hut and under the awning where everyone normally ate, was empty.

"HEY GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted.

Nothing. Just the rustling of leaves from the wind and the occasional squawk from a bird.

I sighed. "Dammit guys."

I spent the better part of an hour looking for everyone. No one was in the camp. No one was training on the obstacle course we set up. No one was by the stream washing up. So where did I find them? I found everyone yelling at Sarah who was tied up to a tree soaking wet on the beach.

"Ok what did she do now…" I droned as I approached everyone.

"Oh hey Adam." Jess said. "Our resident psychopath just tried to fight it out mano-y-mano with a shark."

…

"What…"

"You heard right." Jack said. "Sarah here tried to fight a shark. She claims it insulted her ability to fight. Calling fishing 'not honorable'."

"Sunofa bitch did. I would have beaten him and had an awesome shark tooth spear if you guys didn't stop me!" Sarah fumed.

"If we didn't pull you out when we did you would have lost a leg!"

"So?! I have another!"

"That's not how that works Sarah! If you lost a leg, not only would you have been crippled but you would have probably died of blood loss before we could help you!" Jess said. "I may have almost had my pharmaceutical science degree before we got here but I can't do anything when it comes to a massive wound like that!"

"Is no one going to mention that she was talking to a fish?" Ian was just ignored.

"I would have been Fineee!" Sarah drawled.

"Guys, I've known her the longest so let me handle this." I stepped forward. "Sarah. Do you know what happens when you lose a leg."

"Yeah. I become a cripple." She said.

"Ok do you know what happens when you become a cripple?"

"I get an awesome peg leg."

…

"While technically that is true-"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" everyone yelled.

"It means it's harder for you to do things. What happens when it's harder to do things." I continued.

"Uh, I don't do them 'cause I'm lazy?"

"And what if I told you that it would become extremely hard for you to blow things up if you became a cripple."

All the color drained from Sarah's face. "I'd probably die of boredom."

"And do you want that to happen?" I asked.

Sarah began to viciously shake her head. "nononononononono! I swear I won't pick any more fights with sharks I swear. Please. I swear I won't!"

"Good." I smiled at her. "Alright guys let her go. She's good now."

"Was that really all it took? Just telling her that if she got hurt she couldn't blow things up anymore?" June asked.

"Yup."

After a brief silence, Doug untied Sarah and everyone made their way back to the camp. On our way back June pulled me to the side.

"Adam? Do you have any idea how she got like this? I mean back in our world she was calm and collected. Now she's… well you saw. She's completely lost it!"

"Well….. I've known her longer than you guys so I knew she was a closet pyro for a while now. If I had to guess what happened to her I'd say that this is all because of our objective to cause chaos. That and with the whole ' _anime syndrome_ ' as I've taken to calling it affecting us, I think she just dropped the façade of calm she had and now we're just seeing what she is really like." I just shrugged.

"That's not very comforting…"

"Nah it'll be fine she won't try to hurt us since we're her friends." I assured June,

"And another thing. Why are you calling what's happening to us ' _anime syndrome_ '? I can understand why you're dismissing ridiculous things as ' _anime logic_ ' but why ' _anime syndrome_ '?"

"Oh that? Simple our bodies are changing so that we are normal in this world. In anime, all those faces the characters make when something happens are actual facial expressions being made by their faces. I just think our bodies are changing so we can do that without our skulls shattering. Same thing goes for the rest of our bodies. Remember our massive strength buff ages ago or when Jack grew three feet? That's all a part of the ' _anime syndrome_ '. I think the ' _anime syndrome_ ' is bringing out everyone's personality quirks and just making them more prominent."

"That's… Actually a really sound explanation." She didn't sound like she wanted to believe me.

"I have my moments." I grinned. "So how's retaining your sanity working out for you?"

"You don't get to ask me about how my sanity is doing mister 'I'm going to try and sit in the fire to try and work on my heat resistance'!" She pointed angrily at me.

"Awe come on I only got a few third degree burns on my butt cheeks." I pouted.

"And you're lucky that's all you got! You could have been seriously hurt! Jesus. Now that I think about it you all are just massive hypocrites. You yell at Sarah for nearly losing a leg, but then you all just go and sit in a fire or punch down trees like it's nothing."

"Wow Ian was right you really are the mom friend." That was the last thing I could say before a fist of Armament Haki clocked me in the side of my head.

"Huh looks like you got Haki to work." Was all I got out before I passed out.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

And there we have it people! A small collection of the shenanigans everyone got into while on the island.

I would have included the little episode they had with a small community of prairie dogs but there are children reading this and well… it was all kinds of weird.

Any who, hope you all enjoyed this little thing.

Feel free to leave a review! After all us god's love getting the attention! Also feel free to leave suggestions for things I can do to cause everyone more trouble!

As always, I only own the souls of these new characters and anything they change in the One-Piece timeline.

One Piece Is owned by Oda Eiichiro

That's all for now! See you soon! With the start of their journey!

Creator of Worlds Out!


	3. Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey

Welcome back everyone. It's time for everyone to start on their journey to do whatever!

What will happen? Romance? Violence? Stupidity? Boredom? All of the Above?

Who knows. I may be a god but I can't predict the future so your guess is as good as mine.

Any way let's get right into things. After all everyone needs a proper introduction!

Narrator! Do your stuff!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey

* * *

 **TWO YEARS SINCE ARRIVAL**

-Narrator's POV-

* * *

Seven people stood on the beach of an island staring at an object far out in the ocean slowly drifting closer. They had been stranded on this island for two years, training and preparing themselves for the adventure of a lifetime and now it was time for it all to begin

The first person on the beach was a short, only just barely 5 feet tall, 27-year-old man, with deep brown eyes. His black hair was spiked and the single gold earring on his left ear shined in the sun. This was Ian Capilis. Before being transported to this island, he was a business major at Drexel University. He rented an apartment along with the rest of the people on the beach and spent most of his time working on projects for different classes. Despite this hardworking nature, Ian had a carefree demeanor, and with his elfish features, could be considered childish to those who just met him.

Next to him was a blue haired, 26-year-old, woman of modest proportions. Her cedar green eyes glowed with mischief and she stood at a respectable 5 foot 10 inches tall. Her name was Sarah Rendon. Before coming to this island with the others, she was a chemistry major at the Drexel College of Arts and Sciences. Upon being transported to this new world her true nature revealed itself as an insane pyromaniac. Something completely different from her old reserved self.

Just behind her was a man who stood well above everybody else. At a towering height of 8'5", Jackson Summers was 28, tall, and lean. His wind-swept, salt 'n pepper hair served to make his river blue eyes seem even brighter than they were. He had been on the Drexel crew team with Douglass and had been only a month away from graduating with a degree in mechanical engineering prior to coming to this island. However, Jackson was clumsy, often not realizing just how long his new body really was.

Sitting down just to Jackson's left was Adam Henshaw. He was of average height, only 5'8", and had wavy sun blond hair. He didn't speak much of his own but when brought into a conversation he often contributed many useful ideas. His stormy grey eyes and calm appearance exuded an aura of cool calculation and seriousness around him not often seen in a 25-year-old. This hid his silly nature, it often coming as a surprise to others just how open and friendly and open he was when you got to know him. He had attended the University of Pennsylvania's medical school and was working to become a surgeon.

Standing next to Adam was his partner in the medical field. Jessica Meyers was a curvy woman with ashy brown hair. She had heterochromia in her eyes which made one a deep blue and the other an emerald green. Now 26 years old, she had been a medical student with Adam at the University of Pennsylvania and was on her way to earn a degree in pharmaceutical science before she ended up with everyone else on this island. At 5'5" people tended to underestimate her strength and temper.

June Clark stood next to Jessica. She was 26-years-old, had hazel brown eyes, and brown hair that was perpetually locked in a bun. She had attended the University of Pennsylvania as a game design major, using her exceptional creative thought process and ingenuity to earn some of the highest grades in the major. She is a very straight forward person and has made it her mission to stay sane while all her friends seem determined to drive her crazy.

The final person standing on the beach was the 28-year-old Douglass Turner. He was a well-built man with an exceptional intellect, who along with Jackson rowed Crew at Drexel University while working on his mechanical engineering degree. Upon coming to the island, he discovered a devil fruit that he eventually ate after several months of training. The fruit, a paramecia type, turned him into a spider human, with ash grey skin, four beady red eyes and six arms. He had forgone wearing shirts after his transformation as they caused him no end of discomfort due to his extra appendages. Normally blunt and straight forward, he had a decent sense of humor.

Each of these people had spent two years on this island and now their ticket to begin their adventure rested beached in the sand, in front of them.

* * *

I apologize for that wall of text. if fired the narrator and will be getting a new one -CoW

* * *

-Douglass Turner's POV-

* * *

"She's beautiful." My mouth hung open staring at the ship beached in front of us.

The ship was long and sleek. She was about 80 feet from stem to stern and had a beam of roughly 20 feet. Her hull was stained a deep mahogany brown with a black trim on her hand rails. She had two masts. The mast closer to the bow of the ship was larger than the other, giving the ship an appearance of being front heavy but this was balanced out by the helm and crew compartment located at the stern. She was square rigged with the sails sagging loosely in the windless air.

"Well What are we waiting for!" Ian's eagerness was evident in his voice. "Let's get on her and give her a look over!"

I fashioned a sort of rope ladder from some of the webbing I could produce from two of my arms. It still kind of creeped me out how I technically wasn't fully human anymore.

Once everyone was on bored we looked around.

She had two decks. The first was the main deck where all the rigging and sails were as well as three cannon, one on the bow and one for each the starboard and port sides. Beneath that was the gun deck that doubled as a massive storage hold. It was fully stocked with supplies and each side had an additional two cannon resting quietly for a total of seven.

At the ships rear was where all the crew accommodations were. Up top was the helm. The massive wheel that served to steer the ship seemed to demand someone to take hold and sail us to the unknown. Just behind the wheel was a small room filled with navigation equipment. Paper, maps, compasses, astrolabes, and sextants rested on a table ready for use. In the room below was the kitchen and dining area and below that were the crew quarters with two rooms with enough just enough space for ten men each.

"Hey Guys I found her manifest and log!" Jess shouted from down below.

Everyone gathered on the deck as we waited for Jess to make her way up.

"Well? Tell us about her!" June said eagerly as soon as Jess emerged from below deck.

"Hang on. I just got up here." Jess said pulling herself up. "FYI Jack, there is no way you are going to fit in the gun deck."

"I figured." Jack grumbled. "Stupid massive height."

"Anyway, let's see what this has to tell us." Jess said.

"Alright so she was built in Loguetown about a year ago under the ship building company…" She squinted at the paper. "I can't read it. It's to smudged. She is a square-rigged ketch style ship with a beam of twenty-five feet and is seventy-six feet long."

Jess went on to list everything our ship was carrying. Nothing really stood out to me but Adam seemed to perk up at the mention of a piano being carried in the hold.

"So? What's her name?" I asked.

"She doesn't have one." Jess shook her head. "From her paperwork, she was just a simple cargo hauler. Never deemed important enough to have a name." She almost looked sad.

"Jess? Why do you seem upset all of a sudden?" June asked.

Jess gathered herself before she spoke. "I've told you guys about how I grew up around ships since my dad owned a marina right?"

We nodded.

"Well in sailing culture ships have souls called a Klabautermann. The naming of a ship was considered the creation of the ships soul, so not giving a ship a name was… well just not done. Even criminals named their ships. Unnamed ships were seen as cursed and bad luck." Jess explained to us. "Sailors are a superstitious lot so you can understand why naming a ship was a big deal."

"Well why don't we name her then." Ian looked around the ship as he spoke. "After all she's our ship now so those who had her previously can screw off."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we call her?"

Everyone went quiet, trying to think of a name.

"How about the Flying Pearl? Get a mix of the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl from _Pirates of the Caribbean?_ " Jack suggested.

"No." everyone said in unison.

"How about _Calypso_?" I said.

Everyone seemed to agree but Jessica spoke out. "I refuse to name our ship Calypso. Every single boat and ship in our marina was named Calypso. Our ship is unique and deserves something fitting."

We passed more names around, Jess often being the one to shut them down.

Getting frustrated Sarah spoke out. "Well Jess if you don't like any of our ideas why don't you try a name, I haven't heard you make any suggestions."

Jess seemed to smile. "Actually, I've had a name for a while but you guys kept interrupting me with all of your names."

"Oh? And what is it." Sarah retorted.

"Thalassa." Was all Jess said in return.

"And why Thalassa? It just sounds like you threw a bunch of letters together to sound cool." Sarah continued.

"Thalassa was the primordial goddess of the sea according to Greek mythology." Jess explained. "Why not sail the ocean on a goddess? One whose entire domain is the place where we'll be spending most of our time?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Well I like it, but it feels a little weird to say." June eventually broke the silence.

"I agree. Why not call her Thassa for short then?" Jack said.

"Isn't that the name of a god from that Magic the Gathering card game?" Adam passed a questioning look around.

More silence.

"Shit it is." I perked up. "But hang on she was a water goddess so it still works out!"

"Well that's cool. Ok then why don't we call her Thassa then?" Jess looked at each of us.

"Sounds good to me. What about you guys?" I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Sarah. "That name sounds so boring though…" She pouted.

"You lost your naming privileges after you tried to get us to name her ' _The Roaring Black Dildo_ '" June glared at Sarah.

"But come on guys. Imagine the embarrassment people would have after being defeated by the great and mighty Roaring Black Dildo!" Sarah gave a last-ditch attempt to convince us.

Adam gave an exasperated sigh. "No Sarah we are not naming her that."

"Then what about-"

"NO" The rest of us said together.

"Humph. You guys are no fun." She pouted.

"Alright so all in favor of naming our new ship The Goddess of the Sea, Thassa?"

"AYE!" Seven voices rang out as the wind picked up and ruffled the sails.

"Alright then so when we reach a town well get some paint and put it on her hull. In the meantime, we should grab what we have and set off. I curious to see just what this world has to offer."

With that everyone returned to camp to gather what we had and agreed to meet back at the ship in two hours to set sail.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

 **-** Jessica Meyers POV-

* * *

We all stood on the ship watching our island slowly recede over the horizon.

"I'm going to miss that Island" Doug broke the silence that had drifted over everyone.

"Same here." I sighed.

"I'm not." June said. "Not when I finally have something remotely comfortable to sleep on now."

"Well you could have had a hammock like the rest of us if you didn't make such a big deal about it being made of Doug's spider web." I just shrugged.

Silence fell over us again and it wasn't broken until after our island was out of sight.

"So where we headed? What island is going to be the first stop on our journey?" June asked.

Jack spoke up. "I'd recommend Loguetown. I took a look at the maps in the navigation room and figured out that it's the closest major port near us and it's also one of the major entry points to the Grand Line. We should head there and stock up on supplies."

"Sounds good to me." Ian said. "I'm going to take a look at what we have in the hold. See if there is anything useful like weapons, money, or equipment."

Ian left and went to scrounge around for the hold.

"How long until we get to Loguetown?" June asked.

"If my measurements are right we should get there in two weeks." Jack explained. "Which should be about a day or two before Luffy and the Straw Hats get there. It will give us some time to resupply before shit hits the fan and we have to bug out."

"So we are going to sail with the Straw Hats?" Doug asked.

"It's probably best to stick somewhat to canon so we have at least some prior knowledge we can use to our advantage. So yeah I think we should sail along with the Luffy and the others." Jack gave a confirming nod.

"You seem to be pretty good with maps Jack. Where did you learn that?" I looked towards him.

"I didn't. I think it's the gift Creator of Worlds gave us where we can sail any ship. It must have included navigation."" Jack shook his head.

"Well since you seem to have taken an interest in all the navigation equipment why don't you serve as our navigator and helmsman?" Adam turned from looking over the horizon to look at everyone else.

"Sounds good to me. What about everyone else? And who's going to be captain?"

"Well I think that considering Sarah ran off below deck and is most likely drooling over the cannons, she should be our gunner and demolitions expert." I suggested "I doubt she would object to that position."

Several nods were passed around.

"Yeah she would be just fine with that." June said. "and I think Ian, since he was a business major, should be our quartermaster and our treasurer."

Doug nodded. "He probably won't object to that since he seems to love money. Not nearly as much as Nami does" he shuddered "But he loves it none the less."

"So that leaves Doug, me, Jess, and June." Adam counted on his fingers.

"Well you and Jess were both majors in medical fields so you could be our ship's doctors." Jack pointed out.

"Actually, I was more on the nutritional side of pharmaceuticals so I'd probably fit best as the cook, making sure no one gets scurvy and whatnot." I pointed out. "And besides I have the most experience cooking here since I did most of it back on the island."

"Alright then Jess is the cook. Are you ok with being the ships only doctor Adam? You were working to become a surgeon right?"

"Yeah I was, and that's just fine. Just, please, try not to make me work more than I have too because I was kinda hoping to be the crew's musician." Adam rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You can play an instrument?" June's eyebrow was raised. She clearly didn't believe him.

"Yeah I can play the guitar pretty well and was working on learning the piano before we came here." Adam continued to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Shit man why didn't you tell us! That's awesome! You have to play for us sometime!" Jack was going starry-eyed. Like literal starry-eyed. It was creepy how being in an anime-esque world let people do that. I don't think I'll ever get over it.

"A-All right maybe if we get the piano in the hold up here I will."

"I vote that since he is the musician, he's in charge of the music we play from the phones." June said.

"So you basically want him to choose the soundtrack of our adventure?" Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I'm fine with that but I'm going to need the phones then." Adam agreed.

I passed him my phone and Doug his.

"So now we just have June and Douglass to figure out positions for." I cupped my chin to think.

"Doug would make a good rigger since he's basically a spider." June looked at us for confirmation. "His extra hands would be useful when dealing with all the rigging and since he can create rope out of his web he could repair ropes and sails easily."

"You make a good point, but we also need someone who can repair the ship if something happens to her." Adam said.

"It's fine" Doug held up on of his hands. "I can do both. I'll need some practice on my woodworking skills since it's been a while, but I used to make wooden furniture for a few extra bucks during the summer. I just hope that the Gift of sailing Creator of Worlds gave us extends to working the rigging." Doug turned to look at the mess of ropes and line that littered the deck.

"Well if I was able to work out navigational charts without ever looking at them before. I don't see why you won't be able to work the rigging. It probably will even help you with your knowledge in working to repair anything that breaks." Jack said.

"Fair enough." Shrugging Doug said. "I guess I'm our rigger and shipwright then."

"That just leaves you, June." I pointed towards her "And I, for one, think you should be captain."

"W-W-What? Why me!" She stammered back.

"I'm with Jess on this one. You have openly said you are trying to stay sane and having a not so crazy leader would probably do us some good." Doug turned his gaze back to June.

"But your all being serious now! None of you are insane!" She said.

"June. We are sanely insane. We act normal but if given the chance we are going to do something really REALLY stupid. The captain should be someone who has a cool head and is a voice of reason." I said.

"But your all so serious now! Why not just stay like that!"

"We can be serious if we want June. Hell, we'll be serious when we need to but that's just not who we really are. Sure, we appear normal now but the instant I'm done here I'm going to be in the rigging swinging around like a monkey." Doug spoke more sternly.

"But why?" June asked again. "Why me?"

"Because you're normal." Adam said. "Jack tried to smash a coconut open with his forehead for five days. I'm technically a doctor and I sat in a fire literally burning my ass. Sarah's a nut job. Ian and Doug made it their mission to try figure out how to use boar shit to make an explosive.-

"Hey it worked didn't it!" Doug made a pouty face.

"Yeah but you and ian smelled awful for three days!"

"Humph…" Doug huffed a sigh of air.

"Anyway, Jess's temper nearly killed Ian when he tried to put a centipede down her shirt."

"The thing is June, you kept cool and tried to think rationally for two years while surrounded by six retards." I said. "That's why we think you should be captain. Only Sarah would disagree but that's because she would want to be the captain so she could tell us to shoot every passing ship with the cannons."

"I-I…" She straightened up "Fine but you bastards butter listen to me when I tell you to do something!" She pointed an accusing finger at each one of us.

"Butter?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"Better. Better. You know what I meant dammit." June gave me an exasperated look.

"I'm not sure I do. You should explain it butter." Jack said picking up on the joke.

"Yeah its butter to know than to not." Doug said a smirk forming on his face.

We all broke into laughter. Well June didn't. She was too busy trying to make herself as small as possible.

"I hate all of you." She said dejectedly.

"Nah. Come on you love us."

A few minutes passed and everyone went about their business. Jack was at the helm setting a course for Loguetown talking with June. Doug had dragged Sarah up from the hold to help him organize all the rope on deck. Adam and I went down into the hold to see if we could bring the piano up to the top deck and to check in with Ian.

"Hey Ian! Find anything useful?" Adam shouted down the hold.

"Yeah! Just gimme a second." A muffled reply came from further in.

A moment later our spiky haired quartermaster was in front of us.

"So what did you find?" Adam and I both asked.

"Well most of this stuff is just normal cargo nothing to interesting. But I did find a few things. Follow me."

Adam and I followed Ian further into the hold. He led us to two chests laid out next to each other. One was significantly larger than the other.

"This is what I found." Ian opened the first chest.

Inside were multiple stacks of bills with denominations ranging from 10 to 1,000. On top was a small note. The note said.

 **And so, your journey has begun. Here's a little something to commemorate the occasion. Don't spend it all in one place.**

 **-Creator of Worlds-**

"Seems like our god figured we'd need some spending money when we hit Loguetown." Adam looked over the money.

Ian nodded "I went through and counted it and we have roughly two million Beli. Not including what we could get from selling all the other cargo in here."

I smiled. "Looks like your fitting into your treasurer role pretty well."

"What are you talking about?" I got a quizzical look from Ian.

"A little while ago we gave everyone their jobs on the crew." Adam explained. "We figured since you loved money and were a business major we made you the treasurer and quartermaster."

…

"Eh, makes sense. I figured I'd end up as a look out since I'm small enough to fit in the crow's nest but I can do that too." Ian shrugged.

"So what's in the other box?"

Ian moved around and opened the larger box. "My guess is that this chest was meant for a weapons shop somewhere before we found the ship."

Inside were various melee weapons and a few small firearms. Swords were the most common weapon but upon closer inspection there were knives, a set of tonfas, a few pairs of nunchaku, three pistols, a few sets of Sai. There was even a hidden blade someone could wear on their forearm.

"Right. Well let's get this up top and get everyone something. We can get more if we need it at Loguetown." I said eyeing the set of tonfas.

"But didn't we come down to bring the piano up?" Adam made a pouty face.

"Yeah we did Adam but we should get everyone something to fight with." I said. "This is an anime where pirates are everywhere and it would be good to be able to defend ourselves. We'll grab the piano after everyone has a weapon."

A few minutes and one stubbed toe later we had the chest of weapons on the top deck.

"Alright everybody! Gather round! We got some weapons for you guys pick from! First come, first serve!" Ian shouted so everyone could hear him.

At the speed that Sarah made her way to the chest, I could have sworn that she left smoke and skid marks behind her.

Sarah examined every weapon in the box before deciding on, to no one's surprise, the three pistols. Again, to no one's surprise she complained about how there wasn't anything bigger.

Jack made his way over next and picked up two of the swords from the box. He gave them a few test swings before smiling and making his way back to the helm.

Ian took his turn while Doug and June made their way over. He picked up the hidden blade and two knives, stating proudly that 'I will do plenty of sneeky sneeky stabby stabby.'

Doug was next. He gazed over the weapons and frowned. He muttered something about there not being a bo staff before picking up two sets of Sai.

June insisted me and Adam pick a weapon before her.

Adam ended up with a sword and me, the set of tonfas.

"Well captain? What's it gonna be?" I smiled innocently.

"Don't call me that! It feels weird!" June pouted.

June wound up deciding to carry a knife until we reached Loguetown, since she didn't seem to like any of the remaining choices.

"Well now that that's sorted out why don't we go grab that piano?" I turned to Adam.

He was already at the entrance to the hold by the time I had finished turning around.

I chuckled. "Excited much."

He nodded vigorously and we went down to grab the piano.

I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of something great.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

Oh my everyone's being serious? We can't have that! I guess something will just have to happen then.

Anyway, that's all for now. Hope everyone is enjoying their adventure so far even though its mostly just been build up and introductions.

As always review and leave suggestions for things I can do to everybody.

I don't own One Piece but I do own anyone I introduce unless said otherwise.

See everyone soon!

Creator of Worlds out!


	4. Chapter 2: Going Out With a Bang

*Sigh*

Alright everybody welcome back to the story.

First let me clear something up. My narrator last chapter made a mistake. The devil fruit that Douglass ate is a Zoan-type. NOT a Paramecia-type. And as with some Zoan-type fruits they have multiple models.

Douglass ate the Spider Spider Fruit: Model: Huntsman spider.

This should clear up any confusion anyone was having since one of the marine vice admirals also ate a model of the spider spider fruit.

So, thank you to CodeZerone for bringing this to my attention.

Guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Secondly. To our wonderful religious spam reviewer… you do realize that I am one of many, many gods right? None of us have any plans on ending the world so sorry to disappoint you.

Anyway, on a happier note. We're back and things are about to get a little crazy. So strap in and get ready for more shenanigans.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **-** Ian Capilis's POV-

* * *

Loguetown was… wow. Oda's artwork did not do this place justice. It was huge. The buildings were all several stories tall, the harbor reminded me of New York Harbor with all its cranes and bustling piers, and the constant noise of the people coming from the city was refreshing after years of being on a deserted island.

As we approached the harbor, Doug figured he should change his appearance so he didn't come across as a monster. He put on a bandanna to hide two of his four eyes and had figured out how to retract his extra arms into his body, making him look like a jacked, grey skinned, guy with red eyes. Still creepy but it was better than looking like a walking demon.

"Alright guys we're going to be docking soon so gather around. Ian and I have somethings to tell everyone." June called across the ship.

Once everyone gathered I started telling them what to expect.

"Alright so this is Loguetown. The place where the Great Pirate era began. While we're here I want to set a few basic rules." I looked everyone in the eyes. "Firstly, we have roughly a day before the Straw Hats get here so no causing trouble till then."

Everyone turned towards Sarah.

"OH come on… you're all no fun." She pouted.

"Don't worry Sarah I have a special plan for you and I for when the Straw Hats get here tomorrow." I assured her.

"Anyway, secondly, No spending money on useless things. We only have so much, so until we loot some more, watch what you buy."

Everyone nodded.

"Thirdly. Avoid Captain Smoker. He's a logia devil fruit eater that lets him turn his body into smoke. None of us are good enough with Armament Haki yet to actually hurt him so it will only end with us getting caught." I continued.

"And lastly, all of you need to help Ian and I unload all the stuff we don't need so we can sell it before we do anything else. After that I'll work on restocking everything." June said.

More nods.

"All right people let's get to work. I want to start this shit show without having to worry about being prepared!" I clapped my hands and everyone set to work.

It took, with everyone's help, a few hours to unload everything on-board. The rest of the day was spent exploring the city. Doug bought a bo staff to go with his Sai, which he then broke. Sarah tried to run off with several weapons from a store before Jess stopped her, but other than that our first day in Loguetown was pretty boring. The ship was resupplied and we managed to sell most of our extra goods. Eventually everyone returned and spent the night on the ship, her new name painted in black and gold on her hull.

...

-The next day-

...

"Alright. Rise and shine guys!" I woke everyone up. "Today's the day Luffy and everyone gets here and I want to get a jump start on the stupid."

Several weak groans were all I got in response.

After making sure everyone was up I continued.

"OK so I've already told you guys what to expect today so try not to interfere with the Straw Sats. Sats?" I wiggled my tongue in my mouth a bit. "Meant to say hats. Guess I'm not as awake as I thought." I looked at everyone as they slowly got out of their bunks. "Anyway, we'll try to link up with them when we leave and follow them over Reverse Mountain. In the meantime, go nuts the instant the lightning strikes Buggy and Luffy."

June's muffled voice came from her cot. "And he isn't captain because why?"

"Because we decided you would be and it was your idea to wait until after everything started. I just wanted to get right into it." I said.

"Right…." June groaned.

"Alright let's get this party started!" I pumped my fist into the air before pointing to Sarah. "Sarah remember how I told you I had something special planned for you and I?"

Sarah immediately jolted from her hammock "Yeah! What are we doing?!"

"Go up on deck and wait for me. I have to talk with Adam about a few things first before I show you."

Sarah made her way to the deck and I pulled Adam to the side.

"Adam I need to ask you to do something." I said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm planning to start this off with a bang. Literally…"

I told him what I was planning to do and what I wanted him to do. I went on to explain to him that June could not know about this.

"Why can't we tell her?" Adam asked.

"Do you really think she would go along with this as it is?" I deadpanned. "Sure, she'd agree, but she would try to limit it to a smaller scale. That's not what were here for."

"You make a good point."

"Good. I already went over this with everyone else except Sarah so they know what's coming. Just make sure you're at the plaza when you need to be." I said to him.

"Got it I'll be there."

I left him and made my way to the top deck where Sarah was waiting for me.

"So!?" Sarah was practically jumping with excitement. "What are we doing?!"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

About half-an-hour later Sarah and I were standing in an alley next to one of several marine garrisons in and around Loguetown.

"Ian what are we doing here. This is boring all the sneaking and hiding." Sarah complained. "I thought you said we were going to do something fun?"

"Shhh." I put a finger to my mouth "They might hear you. I'll tell once we are inside and I find what I'm looking for. Believe me you'll love what I have planned."

Sneaking inside a marine garrison was easier said than done. The constant patrols and random passerby made it incredibly difficult to sneak around undetected for a normal person, but, and I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but we were pretty good at hiding and sneaking.

Eventually we found the place I had been looking for.

"Is that…" Sarah's mouth was almost on the floor.

"You bet it is." An evil smirk wormed its way onto my face. "Welcome to one of several marine powder magazines we will be visiting on our tour today."

Sarah's face was one of complete, unadulterated joy as she understood what I was getting at.

"Think you can rig this place to explode in a couple of hours from now?" I asked.

"Can I? Hell yeah I can! I swear this is going to be one of the best firework shows you've ever seen Ian." She immediately set about moving around barrels of black powder while I kept a look out for approaching people.

A few minutes later she was done.

"Alright she's rigged to go off in three hours." Sarah stood up triumphantly looking at her handy work.

"That fast!" I was surprised to say the least. "Alright that's good because there are four more I want to hit before we hit the open ocean." I peeked around the large steel doors into the hallway leading to the powder magazine.

I swear I could hear drool falling from Sarah's mouth hitting the floor as she imagined the ensuing explosion.

With no one coming our way, we made our way out of the base and headed for the next garrison.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Jessica-

* * *

"Remind me what we're doing here again Jack?" I said.

"Simple. From what I saw yesterday this was where the marines kept their payroll money. We should be set for quite a while if we can nab most of it." Jack was sweating from having dug through the back wall of the repository.

"So you want to try and pull an old western bank robbery where we dig a tunnel into the vault and make our getaway… that right?"

"Spot on." He said through heaves.

"I don't know whether to call you stupid or a genius…."

"I like to think I'm a happy mix of both." I could hear the smugness in his voice. "Now help me move these bricks."

"Fine…"

We worked for about an hour before we broke through into the vault.

"I feel like I'm Tom Cruise in mission impossible." I heaved moving the last few bricks. "Except without all the grace, epicness, and awesome music."

"Yeah well sorry to burst your bubble but we broke into the wrong vault." Jack said sticking his head inside the vault.

"….What?" My voice was devoid of emotion.

"Exactly what I said. We fucked up somewhere and ended up breaking into a massive weapons depot." He said climbing inside. "Figures we'd do something like this, with our luck and all. Well, might as well take what we can. Fill the bag with what I pass you."

"God dammit. Wish we had more time to try again. The money would have been more useful."

"Get over it. We can always use or sell these later." He passed me several rifles.

"Fair enough but we gotta make it quick. I want to get this back to the ship. June said she wants us in the plaza for when things go south. Not to mention I want to see Buggy get hit by lighting." I said as he continued to pass me weapons.

We ended up with a multitude of rifles, swords and pistols. Jack was carrying the heavier weapons like the bazookas and mortars. Whatever we couldn't take, we broke or disabled leaving the depot filled with nothing more than scrap. If we couldn't have it then the marines sure as hell weren't going to.

We weren't exactly inconspicuous as we made our way back to the ship with our plunder. People stared at us. Two people with two massive bags slung over our shoulders. Thankfully no one approached us before we reached the Thassa. With the weapons stowed we made our way back to the plaza.

* * *

-with Douglass-

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have anything stronger." I said staring down the shop owner.

"I'm sorry sir but the staff you bought yesterday was the strongest one we had." The old shop keeper was trembling, not out of fear but out of sheer age. "If you managed to break it like you said then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you."

I shook my head. "Dammit. I finally get a staff and not two hours later I break the dam thing."

"Sir. If I may recommend something."

"Hmmm?" I turned my head back from the shelves of weapons.

"Most staffs you'll find are made of wood so why not try using a pipe? It would be much cheaper to purchase, not to mention more durable since its made of metal."

"You have a point…" I cupped my hand around my chin. "Yeah that could work. Thanks for the tip old man. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't carry pipes. You can try next-door though. That man is known for trying to swindle people so he might have a pipe or two he tried to pass off as a sword."

I thanked the man and made my way next-door to the store. The inside of the shop was much more crowded with weapons than the one I had just been in. Barrels of swords were placed haphazardly about the room and the only place that looked like it had been cleaned recently was the checkout counter.

Four people were in the shop. The owner and his wife were behind the counter staring dumbfounded at a green haired man with his arm held out. A woman was on her knees staring at the man as well. On the ground a sword was hilt deep in the floorboards.

"Uh am I interrupting something?" I said as I moved forward into the shop.

All heads turned to me. Great more people who are going to be scared shitless of a guy whose grey.

"No. I was just about to buy this sword." The green haired man said as he pulled the sword out of the floor.

"Oh good. Hey shopkeeper I have a question for you." I walked to the counter.

"Y-y-yes sir? How may I be of assistance?" the short man said.

"I was told you might have some pipes I could buy. Have any in stock?"

"Pipes? Why do you want a pipe?" The woman on the ground looked confused. "This is weapon shop. Not a hardware store."

I shrugged. "Cause. I'm no good with a sword and I enjoy braining people over the head with blunt objects more than I do trying to cut them to pieces." I chuckled at gapping expression. "What? Can't a pirate have his preferences?"

I turned back to the shopkeeper. "Well? You got anything?"

"I-I have a few pipes that are roughly a meter long you might be able to buy." The shop keep was sweating for some reason. "I can sell you them for 100 Beli per."

I placed 400 Beli on the counter. "I'll take four."

The shop keeper nodded and went back to get the pipes. A moment later he was back out.

"Here you go sir." The shopkeeper's eyes weren't on me but behind me.

I picked up one pipe and gave it a swing.

"Good this will do nicely." I smiled and turned to leave with my pipes. "I'm glad you didn't try to swindle me. I don't take kindly to being taken advantage of."

The shop owner started to sweat even more profusely.

As I made to leave a firm grip fell on my shoulder.

"You said you were a pirate right." Came a cold, icy voice from behind me.

"Yeah what of it?" I turned around to face the person who grabbed my shoulder.

"Then I, Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi, have no choice but to arrest you in the name of the Marines and World Government." The woman, to my surprise said.

 _Wait if she's Tashigi then that means…. Ah shit. Welp there goes cannon._

"Sorry lady but I have to get going. As they say, shit's about to go down." I tried to pull away.

"No! I will not allow you. You are under arrest." Tashigi griped her sword as her grip on my shoulder doubled.

"Look miss Tashigi I don't think you could arrest me even if you wanted to." I sighed.

I should not have said that. I definitely should not have said that.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to beat you! Why? Is it because I'm a girl!" Tashigi was practically trying to burn my face off with her stare.

She continued to rant while the green haired swordsman, Zoro, just shook his head and worked his way towards the door with his new sword.

I stopped the raging marine officer. "Look miss, I'm hardly saying that because you are a woman. I said that because how can you hope to catch me if you can't even recognize a pirate when you're standing next to one."

Zoro Stopped and turned around eyeing me suspiciously.

That got her to shut up. "Wha-What are you taking about?!"

"You seriously couldn't recognize ex-pirate hunter Zoro?"

"Ex… Pirate… hunter…?" She passed a confused look towards Zoro.

I could feel Zoro's glare on my back.

"Well I think I'll leave you to your business." I moved to back out the door. "Zoro. I highly suggest you run 'cause once she processes what I just said she is going to murder you."

"AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU HADN'T SAID ANYTHING YOU DUMBASS!" He yelled at me. Jeez, he really does get shark teeth when he yells.

Weird.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, no honor among thieves. Either way, you might also want to make your way to the plaza since I heard some kid with a straw hat was about to be executed. He's your captain, right?"

"WHAT!" Zoro flew passed me running in the opposite direction of the plaza.

"Other way!" I called out as I too started to run towards the plaza.

Not long after we heard an earsplitting scream. "ZOOORRRROOOOO!"

"Well guess we're breaking cannon just a bit before schedule." I muttered under my breath as I picked up my pace, pipes clanking against each other as I ran.

* * *

-with Adam and June-

* * *

It was pouring rain now in Loguetown. Thunder was crashing in the distance and the wind was whistling through the streets. In the plaza a large crowd had gathered to watch something that hadn't happened since the death of the first pirate king. Now the execution of a kid who had proclaimed to the world that he would be the next pirate king was about to take place.

June and Adam were off to the side of the plaza watching. Waiting.

"Where the hell is everybody! They were supposed to be here by now!" June paced back and forth at the edge of the plaza. "Luffy's about to be killed! We were supposed to meet up here before that!"

"Don't worry. Their fine. We would have heard something if they got caught. Besides Ian and Sarah should be in the marine garrison just behind the scaffolding right now." Adam said.

June stopped pacing and turned a glare towards Adam. "Why are they there? And why didn't they tell me!" June said completely exasperated.

"Because Ian had an idea that you would have shot down the instant you heard it and I'm a part of it." Adam said turning to the scaffolding where two figures were. "As is everyone else."

"I'm your captain dammit! You're supposed to include me in plans! It's my job to make sure they work no matter how stupid they are!" June muttered as she followed Adam's gaze towards the platform.

Adam and June could just barely make out their silhouettes from where they were standing thanks to the storm that had rolled in half-an-hour ago.

The figure kneeling with his head on a block was none other than Straw Hat Luffy. His captor, Buggy the clown, had just finished his speech and was raising his sword to end the young captain's life.

"God dammit I thought you said lighting was supposed to hit them." June was freaking out. "Luffy's gonna die dammit."

"Just watch." Adam said as he took out a phone and began to tap around. "By the way everyone else is here. Just in other parts of the plaza."

"Why the hell didn't you tell m-" June was cut off.

"ZORO! SANJI! USSOP! NAMI! SORRY! I'M DEAD!" Luffy shouted just as Buggy's sword went to sever his head from his body.

Just before the sword struck, a massive bolt of lightning struck the scaffolding setting it ablaze before it came crashing down to the ground.

"HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS!" June screamed. "There is now way he could possibly be alive after something like that!"

"Tell that to the next seven hundred episodes." Adam said just as the rubber man jumped out of the wreckage!

"Oh hey I'm alive! That's cool." Luffy smiled.

The entire plaza was silent. No one, not the marines, not the civilians, not the pirates, could believe that this kid, who was just about to be executed, just survived being struck by lightning. It looked like divine intervention.

If that was shit hitting the fan then what happened next was the equivalent of a sewer pipe bursting on 5th avenue during rush hour on the Friday of a holiday weekend.

The doors to the marine garrison were blown off their hinges by a powerful explosion, and when the smoke cleared Sarah and Ian stood with massive smiles on their faces.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! WELCOME TO THE GRAND INTRODUCTION OF THE ALL-AMERICAN PIRATES! I'M IAN CAPILIS AND THIS IS SARAH RENDON. NOW WHAT BETTER WAY TO START THINGS OFF THAN WITH A THEME SONG THAT WE DON'T OWN! ONE COULD SAY WE EVEN PIRATED IT!"

Not even crickets chirped.

"Sheesh tough crowd. ANYWAY LET'S KICK THIS OFF WITH SOME FIREWORKS! ADAM! HIT IT!" Ian shouted.

"Man, his voice sure carries far." Adam said as he pressed the play button on the phone and immediately heavy guitar riffs and drum beats filled the air.

"Those fucking idiots…." June could only stare dumbfounded "AND YOU ALL WERE PART OF THIS!" She shouted turning towards Adam.

"Yep." He deadpanned.

"God dammit. If we make it out of this alive I'm going to kill you all myself." June shook her head in frustration.

The song began to play from Adams phone and through the wonders of anime physics and wacky TV tropes, was heard throughout the island.

 _Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

A few lines into the song, Jack strode up to where Ian and Sarah were standing. Showing off his towering height and two saber hanging at his waist.

 _Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about_

Jess followed suit. Walking with a purpose, she approached the others clearly showing off her body as she went.

 _I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives. Cat's eyes_

Next up was Douglass. He had strapped his newly acquired pipes to his back and his bulky form made his already scary appearance even more frightening

 _Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

 _'Cause I'm back, Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back_

"See? Told you everyone was here." Adam whispered to June as he took his leave to head towards his crewmates.

 _Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black_

"I hate all of you…." June grumbled as she followed after Adam to take her place as captain of the crew.

 _ **YES, I'M BACK IN BLACK!**_

The instant the line finished the garrison went up in smoke and fire while the echoes of the explosion stunned the crowd. Ian and Sarah ran laughing their heads off as the crew split up and ran for the docks. Explosions continued to rock the garrison as the caches of gunpowder were consumed by flames.

The ensuing confusion was magnificent. Marines were running around like chickens missing their heads, scrambling to get their weapons. Civilians were running for cover and the straw hats were running like their lives depended on it with Ian and Sarah not far behind, both laughing maniacally all the way.

A Second large explosion went off somewhere else on the island, followed soon after by three more. Five of the seven marine garrisons in Loguetown were now either reduced to rubble or completely consumed in flame.

Marines that had realized that this had been a direct attack had swarmed towards the few weapons depots to try and arm themselves. Too few were armed with guns at the time of the explosions and every man was needed. What the marines hadn't counted on was their largest weapons cache to be completely destroyed. Jack and Jessica's slip up with the vaults had inadvertently saved everyone a lot of trouble when trying to escape.

* * *

-meanwhile with Ian and Sarah-

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!" Ian was howling with laughter as he and Sarah followed the straw hats towards the harbor. "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

Ian kept laughing before a realization hit him. Then he laughed even harder. "HA! Jack owes me a fifty when we get back, Adam you wonderful bastard!"

Sarah was not far behind also laughing hysterically. One could almost call the sound demented and insane. And well… it was!

"Ian! You were right! That was awesome!" She wheezed in-between fits of insane laughter.

"I know! But we gotta run! Those marines don't look to happy!" Ian said picking up his pace.

The duo ran, following the straw hats. Somewhere along the way Douglass pulled alongside them.

"Sup Ian! Sarah!" Doug smiled as he ran next to them. "Having fun!"

"More than you know!" Sarah said.

"Well we should be coming up to where Zoro fights Tashigi here in a second. You guys keep going. I'm going to stay behind." Doug kept running.

"What? Why?"

"I kind of pissed off Tashigi and got her after Zoro a little earlier than planned so she's been trying to catch me and him for the past hour or so. That and Zoro is gonna need someone to follow back to the pier." How Doug managed to shrug while sprinting was a mystery.

Not a minute later the trio ran into the Straw Hats just as Luffy and Sanji were leaving Zoro to fight Tashigi.

"Alright guys I'll meet you at the ship. Make sure were ready to go when I get there." Doug skidded to a halt.

"Alright Doug see you soon. Don't go dying on us will you!" Ian said as he and Sarah ran off towards the harbor.

"Just when we started? No chance in hell!" Doug called after them.

"Alright now then." Doug turned to Tashigi and Zoro.

* * *

-Douglas Turner's POV-

* * *

Tashigi was pissed. And I mean she was seething.

This was definitely not how things went in cannon that's for sure.

"Give it to me! The Wado Ichimonji! Right now!" Tashigi growled.

Zoro gave her a smirk. "Come and get it."

I stood back and watched their fight. It was hopelessly one sided in Zoro's favor.

Every strike Tashigi threw at Zoro was blocked effortlessly. I did have to give her some credit though. Not many people had the balls to go up against someone who was known for being exceptional with a sword.

In the end, Tashigi was pinned against a wall with a sword piercing the stonework next to her neck and her sword lying in the street.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you will. Never. Get this sword from me!" Zoro slid his katanas back into their scabbards. "Now I think it's time for me to go." He began to walk away.

"If you're looking for the harbor you're going the wrong way Zoro." I stepped forward.

Everyone's eyes turned on me. Well that's what I thought. It was hard to see with all the rain.

"YOU…!" Tashigi glared at me.

"Sup Miss Tashigi." I waved. "Looks like I was right wasn't I. You're going to need some work if you want any hope of taking him down. Let alone taking his swords."

"Who are you?" Zoro glared at me through the rain.

"Oh. Don't you recognize me Zoro? We met only an hour ago. I'm the pipe guy." I smiled at him.

"That's not what I meant." Zoro kept glaring at me. "Who are you?"

"Ah right I never introduced myself did I." I smiled a bit wider just enough to make it creepy.

"The name's Douglass Turner, rigger and shipwright for the All-American Pirates."

That got a reaction. From both Zoro and Tashigi. Probably from the marines behind me too but I couldn't see them. Tashigi's fury was erased for a moment instead replaced by fear while Zoro only nodded in acknowledgement.

"That means it was you…" Tashigi stammered sinking to her knees. "You caused those explosions."

"Me? Oh no that wasn't me. That was our demolitions expert and quartermaster. Did you not see our announcement at the plaza? It was kind of hard to miss." I smiled innocently at her. Taunting her was fun. Shame we had to get going.

"Now if you all will excuse us. We need to get going." I started to walk, waving Zoro to follow. "Zoro, harbor is this way not that way."

Another nod and he began to follow. It was kind of weird how he just followed me without questioning me, but I wasn't arguing.

"WAIT!" A scream stopped us in our totally badass walk off scene. Kinda ticked me off if I'm going to be honest.

"Why didn't you kill me!?" Tashigi was finally back on her feet. "I know. It's because I'm a girl!"

 _Oh boy. Here we go._ I thought shaking my head.

"It's pathetic that you can't fight me because I'm a woman! It's embarrassing!"

Zoro and I both turned around.

"You may be physically stronger but you don't have the guts. This sword isn't just for decoration! I don't even think you know what it means to carry a sword." Tashigi continued.

Zoro snapped. "Would you just shut up for one second!"

 _Well it seems the dialogue is the same from cannon._

I shook my head as the two started to argue.

"Right. Looks like we'll be here for a while. Sooooo…." I turned to face the marines that had been chasing us.

"Who wants to fight." I took on a sadistic grin.

I screwed two pipes together and took a step forward. The marines took a step back.

"Get him there's only one of him!" Some marine in the back ordered.

"Your funeral."

The marines hesitated, clearly creeped out. It was understandable really. I mean how would you feel if some jacked shirtless guy with dark grey skin, red eyes, and white hair was staring at you with a sadistic grin. Eventually they charged and to my own credit I didn't turn tail and run. It was one thing to play tough guy but actually being one was much harder.

The first marines reached me and after slamming my pipe staff into their temples everything was a blur. Marines would swing their sabers. I would dodge or block with my staff. I'd swing my staff and take one or two out before being blocked. It was surprisingly fun kicking the crap out of them. All that training really was paying off.

Naturally I wasn't perfect. Occasionally, a marine would swing while I was focused on someone else and get a lucky stab or slash in, but they never left anything more than a scratch. Having your skin equate to a spider's exoskeleton was fricking awesome!

After taking down my fourteenth marine I got bored.

"Alright screw it." I let my extra arms extend out of my back, unwrapped my bandanna, and let bared my fangs. "Sorry boys, wish I could stay and play a bit longer, but I have an appointment with my crew and the Grand Line."

One moment I was surrounded by marines, and the next, half of them were hanging from the awnings of street stalls covered in spider web.

"I think I need to work on my aim a bit…" I said to no one in particular as I looked at the wall of web behind the hanging marines.

The remaining marines made no move to follow me as I walked back towards Zoro and Tashigi who were still arguing. In fact, most of them turned tail and ran screaming things like demon and monster.

"Alright break it up love birds." I picked up the two of them by their collars and separated them. Neither seemed to notice what I said, instead focusing on my extra appendages.

"Zoro we need to leave. If we don't, more marines are going to show up and- oh for Christs sake Tashigi! Quit screaming!" I set her down. "Jeez it's just a few extra limbs! Your boss is made of smoke for crying out loud!"

She stopped screaming but she didn't stop staring.

"It's considered impolite to stare you know." I crossed my arms and turned my head to where I had set Zoro. "We need to go."

Zoro nodded once he got over the fact I looked like a demon, and we took off towards the harbor, leaving Tashigi kneeling on the ground.

...

-10 minutes later-

...

"Crap where is he!" June was gripping the ships railing. "If we don't get out of here those dam cannons are going to sink us!"

"Well we can't just leave without him!" Ian shouted from the ground where he and Sarah were fending off several squads of marines.

"We might not have a- SHIT THERE HE IS! Cast us off. He's going to have to jump." Jack shouted from the helm.

"Jess! Get the gangplank up! Adam help me with the ropes and anchor!" June ran towards the bow and started to crank the anchor out of the water. "And Shut that dam music off! Having fucking Back in Black on repeat is going to start to make my ears bleed!"

Adam turned to June and feigned offence. "I'm offended that you don't like my music choice June. I thought you were better than that."

"Not the time Adam!" Jess said.

Adam immediately shut the music off and ran to untie the ropes holding the ship to the dock.

Douglass was sprinting down the street still a distance away from the ship with Zoro right behind him. As soon as Ian and Sarah were onboard, Jack turned the Thassa out to sea.

"Dammit Doug hurry up!" June said. Having returned to gripping the ships handrail.

By the time Doug reached the edge of the docks the ship was already a hundred feet out to sea. He jumped anyway, launching a string of web that struck the rear mast of the Thassa.

Doug's fall into the sea was anything but graceful. He came down like a stone, flailing the entire time.

"QUICK! SOMEONE PULL HIM IN OR HE'S GOING TO DROWN!" June shouted. Running to where Doug's web was stuck to the mast.

Everyone ran to help drag Doug back on board. It was no easy task since everyone had to fight the currents and the movement of the ship. Eventually Doug was back on the ship coughing and spitting out gallons of sea water.

" _*COUGH*_ Why the hell _*GAG*_ didn't you guys * _PUKE*_ wait for me?" Doug was heaving on the deck of the ship.

"We didn't have a choice if we didn't leave the cannons on the island would have sunk us!" June was trying to help him stand.

"GUYS WE GOT TROUBLE!" Jack shouted from the helm. "WE PISSED OFF THE MARINES ENOUGH FOR THEM TO SEND SHIPS AFTER US!"

"WHAT?!" Ian ran to the rail. "That didn't happen in cannon! They couldn't risk sending ships out in the storm!"

Ian continued. "Shit! Just what did I blow up?"

"You dumbass! You blew up half the garrisons on the island! Of course their going to want your head!" June smacked Ian up the side of his head.

"Whatever! There's nothing we can do about it now. Just man the sails, we can out run them! Reverse Mountain HERE WE COME!" Jack shouted.

And with that the chase was on!

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

And there you have it folks! Our groups wonderfully short stay in Loguetown.

Now I must say this because our lovely little group decided that they wanted to use copyrighted music for their journey.

All music they use is owned by its respected artist.

Back in Black is owned by AC/DC and One Piece is owned by Oda Eiichiro

Now I must explain something about myself.

In order for me to post on this website I am required to possess a human vessel. Unfortunately said vessel has been getting busy with university so updates may come a tad slower than usual. I apologize for this.

He also wanted to introduce himself so here he is!

 _Hi guys I'm the guy who Creator of Worlds is currently possessing! Just wanted to say hi and that I'll be stopping by every once in a while to update you guys on my life so I'll be going by Creator of Worlds's pen name Zeak106._

 _Anyway, hope you guys are having fun reading now I have to get back to studying for exams! Seeya later everyone._

He's actually a pretty nice guy. Anyway, as per usual feel free to review and leave suggestions for things I can do to everyone to make things a bit more interesting. Or if you just feel like asking questions about me or Zeak that's fine too.

I'll answer any questions you have next chapter.

Until next time.

Creator of Worlds, Out!


	5. Chapter 3: Mountain Climbing

Welcome back everyone to a new chapter!

Quite the last chapter we had huh? Seems like they have embraced the idea of causing trouble pretty well right?

Anyway, were back so let's get the show rolling!

 _Why do you make this sound like it's a game show?_

Well it's more like reality TV but, eh, it's just how I am.

 _I don't think I'm going to even ask why a god is like that._

Good idea because I don't know either.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mountain Climbing**

* * *

-June Clark's POV-

Rain poured down from the sky as waves tossed our ship from side to side on the ocean. Dark clouds and cracks of thunder filled the sky. Put simply, it was not the best sailing weather.

"Dammit Jack! Sail faster! The marines are gaining!" I shouted over the rain.

"Shut up! I'm trying! You can't just make a ship like this sail faster! And even if I could it's not like the waves would let me!" Jack retorted as he wrestled with the ships wheel. "Just keep those sails in line with the wind!"

"Well if we don't do something those warships are going to be in range very soon!" I shouted back.

I ran to the deck and grabbed Sarah.

"Sarah helped me move a cannon to the back! We need to stall them!"

Sarah nodded, handing her lines to Doug. Together we pushed a cannon up to the side of the helm.

"ADAM!" I shouted over the rain and wind. "GRAB SOME CANNON BALLS AND GUN POWDER! WE"RE GOING TO NEED IT!"

Somewhere in the rain I heard Adam shout he'd be right there and a moment later, Adam was next to us with the ammo for cannon before returning to help sail the ship.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Jack shouted.

"What? Why-" I started to say before it was replaced with an extremely loud shriek of terror.

And then we went over the edge of the biggest wave any of us had ever seen. In all our confusion on deck none of us had noticed we had been traveling up a massive swell of water and now we were going to barrel down the other side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed as we rode down the other side of the wave, hanging on for dear life.

In my fit of screaming I looked behind us to see if the marine warships were still following us. Sure enough two of the five ships crested the wave and sailed after us. Above the wind and rain, I could just barely hear the shrieks of fear of the marines. At least they were in the same boat as us.

The other three ships must have turned back at the sight of the wave since they never reappeared. We sailed down the wave for what seemed like ages before the ocean returned to its normal stormy swells.

"I thought the insane weather wasn't supposed to happen until after we hit the Grand Line!" Ian shouted somewhere in the rigging.

"Those are normal storm waves!" Jess shouted. "Get used to it!"

"Guys! That wave put us in the current that should take us up Reverse Mountain!" Jack was peering through the rain at the massive mountain in the distance. "Keep us straight and we should be-"

There was an explosion of to the right of the ship.

"Shit!" I turned back to the cannon Sarah and I had brought up. "We're in range! Help me with this thing!"

Together we loaded the cannon. "Can you aim this thing! I have no idea what I'm doing!" I looked to Sarah and got a nod in response.

A moment later we fired. The clap of thunder from the cannon temporarily overshadowing the sound of crashing waves. The cannon ball flew towards the pursuing warships and detonated off to their right.

"Missed." Was all that came from Sarah's mouth before she flew into a frenzy loading and firing the cannon leaving me to just stare in awe.

For every salvo the warships fired at us, Sarah shot back three. In her anger of missing her target she moved like the wind, the constant withering barge of explosions forcing the pursuing ships to split apart and try to divide her fire.

As we approached the mountain the Thassa started to pick up speed, the current dragging us closer to the mountain. Soon enough we began to pull away from to badly damaged warships behind us as we raced towards the gate to the Grand Line, Reverse Mountain.

"Keep us centered!" Jack shouted to everyone. "We mess this up and we're all dead!"

I ran to the bow of the ship to watch our angle as we approached the mountain at an ever-increasing speed.

"Jack! Turn us about two degrees to the left!" I shouted over the wind.

In a testament to Jacks skill maneuvering the ship, we slowly righted our course in the stormy weather, pointing straight into the canal that would take us up and over the mountain.

"Keep her there!" I said still watching the mountain loom up in front of us.

"Anyone know where the Straw Hats are?" Doug said gripping the ropes of the sails for dear life to keep them from whipping around.

"Last I saw them they were in front of us!" Adam said running to help Doug with the ropes. "They're probably already on their way up!"

"Good that means we don't have to worry about missing them when we get over the mountain!" I gauged our angle of entry to the canal again. "Little to the right Jack. I'd say three degrees!"

The ship righted itself and we flew into the canal and began to ascend the mountain.

Because the Marine ships had been forced to split they were caught in the current and continued to charge towards Reverse Mountain. A few moments later a thunderous crash could be heard as the two ships slammed into the mountain before the current sucked the ships down to the sea floor.

"Alright we're good!" Jack shouted coming down from the helm. "The current should keep us centered in the channel as we go up."

The rest of us slumped down on to the deck from exhaustion. Well Ian didn't. He was tangled up in the ropes of the sails so he was just hanging around.

"God damn that was stressful." Ian said as he swayed back and forth. "My arms feel like they're going to fall off."

We all groaned in agreement. None of has had ever sailed a ship through a storm before. Tack on being perused my marines and being shot at, you had something that none of us were very keen on repeating.

Douglass groaned as he sat up. "Still though. It's amazing. We are about to enter the Grand Line by sailing up a mountain." He sighed stretching his arms and popping his joints. "I never would have thought it was possible if I wasn't doing it now."

"You don't get to say that mister 'I'm a human spider'. You are a walking impossibility." Jess said from where she was lying in a pile of rope.

"Technically we all are." Jack said as he leaned against the ships wheel. "We all came from another world so we don't really have room to call out what's impossible and what's not."

"Still fricking cool though." Doug reiterated his point.

"Can't argue with that." Adam stood up and moved to the edge of the ship. "Dam how fast are we moving! If we had wings we could probably achieve liftoff!"

"I don't care." Sarah huffed face down on the deck next to her cannon. "Someone just get the booze out. I need a drink."

Another groan of agreement.

Jack stood up and went below deck to grab some mugs and a barrel of rum while Sarah held the wheel so we wouldn't veer into the sides of the canal. Once below deck we could hear a faint routine thumping noise through the floor boards.

I started to giggle. It soon escalated into full-blown hysterics as the rest of the crew began to laugh.

Jack came back out onto deck, rubbing his head. "Screw all of you! Wouldn't be laughing if it was one of you!" He set the barrel down and popped the top off with one of his swords.

We stood up after we all finished laughing at Jack's misfortune and gravitated towards the barrel. Each of us grabbing a mug and dipping it into the rum.

"Ahhhh, that hits the spot." Sarah said after taking a long swig of her drink. "Shame we couldn't find any beer though. Who would have thought that beer is a rare commodity here."

We all nodded downing our drinks as we passed through the clouds, wind, and rain towards the mountains peak, where the sun shining down

"Wow…" I looked out over the clouds. "It's beautiful." My mouth was hanging open.

"Mmmm." Doug hummed in agreement.

Ian refilled his drink, and held it up. "To the Grand Line!"

The rest of us followed suit.

"To the riches to be plundered!" Jack shouted.

"To the songs to be sung!" Adam said.

"To friends not yet made!" Doug shouted.

"To the memories in the making!" Jess said.

"To the trouble we're going to cause." Sarah yelled.

I smirked. "And to the best god damned pirate crew that's going to sail the Grand Line!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone shouted as we crested the top of the mountain and began our decent.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

So this chapter is pretty short compared to the others because I felt I had to get something out for making you all wait for so long. Don't worry though. My host has just one exam left before we can really get this cranking.

This is just to hold you all over until we can really start working on things.

So again, sorry for the wait.

Feel free to review the attention does wonders for my godly ego. Feel free to ask questions too, whether it's about the story or about Zeak and I.

And as always suggestions are appreciated!

See you all soon!

Creator of Worlds out!


	6. Chapter 4: Whales Pirates Flowers Oh My!

LET'S GO! WAKE UP DUMBASS!

 _GAH! What the hell World!_

WRITE MY STORY! YOUR VACATION IS OVER AND SCHOOLS OUT

 _Can you quite down just a little? Screaming in my head isn't very nice and its giving me a headache._

SUCK IT UP PANSY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU AND YOUR STUPID MORTAL LIMITATIONS LIMIT MY FUN ANY LONGER! NOW LET'S CRANK THIS UP AND ROLL!

 _So loud…_

* * *

Chapter 4: Whales, Pirates, Flowers, Oh My!

* * *

-Adam Henshaw's POV-

After our little impromptu toast, the Thassa was launched over the summit of the mountain, everyone set about furling the sails and making sure nothing was going to fly off the ship.

Once that was done we all gathered by the helm.

"Alright remember. Laboon is most likely still going to be in front of the channel when we get there so remember to grab something when I turn us hard to starboard." Jack made sure we all understood.

"That's left, right?" Sarah looked at Jack.

"No that's right." Jack returned.

"So it's left?"

"No, right."

"But your saying left is right!"

"No Left is wrong Right is right!"

"So we're turning wrong?"

"NO WE'RE TURNIG RIGHT!"

"But you said-"

"No I said we are turning right. Starboard is right. Port is left." Jack's face was turning red with frustration.

"Aaaannyyyway." I drawled out. "We'll be ready. Just let us know when you're going to turn."

"Right." Jack nodded, calming down slightly.

"I'm so confused." Sarah looked around dazed.

"It's fine Sarah it's not that important. Just make sure you find something to hold onto when we say to ok?" I turned to Sarah.

"Fine." Sarah made a pouty face before her face lit up. She had an idea. A most likely extremely dangerous, extremely cool idea.

"Uh oh…." Jack and I silently muttered together.

"Hey Ian?" She turned her mischievous gaze towards Ian. This was not going to end well.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any wooden boards we aren't using?" her face went from mischievous to downright innocent. And an innocent face on her either meant she was really confused or was going to do something that no one here would approve of.

"Yeah why?" Ian asked.

"Can you go grab me one that's about as tall as me? I have an idea." She maintained her innocent look.

A few moments later Ian returned with a wooden plank and handed it to Sarah.

"So? What are you going to do with that?" everyone was waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you after you attach my feet to this thing and tie a rope around my waist." Sarah stuck her tongue at us playfully.

June seemed to understand what Sarah was getting at.

"Oh no you don't!" She said just as Doug finished webbing Sarah's feet to the bored. "You are not! And I repeat. NOT! Going to do what I think you are going to!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sarah tilted her head to the side as Jack finished tying a rope to her waist.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" June went to grab her but before she could Sarah jumped off the stern of the ship into the water.

Everyone stared where Sarah had been standing a moment before.

"Did she just…" Jack was turning his head from the deck to the railing and back again over and over again.

"God dammit Sarah..." June dragged her hand down her face.

"Is she dead?" Ian was visibly sweating.

"She didn't even tie the rope to the ship…" Doug facepalmed.

"Knowing her luck? Probably not." I had long since given up worrying about Sarah. She was going to do whatever she wanted and no one was going to stop her.

And as if on cue a loud scream of joy came from the water.

"WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS AWSOME!" Sarah was cackling with joy as she surfed down Reverse Mountain.

There are few things a person can be surprised about after literally being transported to a new world. Surfing down a mountain at speeds that would get a normal person a ticket on a highway was one of them.

"Well. Check that off the list of things I never thought I'd see." Jack's mouth was agape with awe.

"That looks so…." Ian trailed off as he stared at Sarah as she rode our wake down the mountain. "AWESOME!"

Ian immediately ran off and much to June's disapproval he came back with a board and jumped over the side. "He didn't even attach the board to his feet…" It was Jess's turn to facepalm.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked as I thumbed through my phone in search of some appropriate music. "I mean either way they end up at the bottom of the mountain. We'll just have to fish them out of the water when we get down to the bottom."

June looked like she wanted to argue but she quickly closed her mouth and said something else. "I really hate your stupidly simple logic, you know that?"

"Nah you love it!" I smiled as I pressed the play button on my phone and a very familiar drum beat filled the air soon followed by a single distorted guitar.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me and looked at me like I had just made a horrible pun.

After a few moments of being stared at it was Doug who spoke up. "Wipeout? Dude are you serious right now?"

"As serious as my willpower is to not jump in and join them surfing!" I let a grin spread across my face.

"I would hit you for your taste in music but there is nothing else I can think off that would fit right now." June was slamming her head on the hand rails.

I smiled again "Just wait until I teach you guys a few sea shanties to sing. You're gonna love those."

June just groaned again in frustration.

The song kept playing while Ian and Sarah continued to surf in our wake. It was quite impressive. I never knew either of them knew how to surf.

" _BWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ an earsplitting fog horn like noise split the air.

"AH SHIT!" Jack gripped his head. "Christ that whale is loud!"

"Whale?" June asked.

"Yeah." Doug shook his head clearing the fuzz from his brain. "That's Laboon. If he's starting to moan, yell, or whatever you call that noise, that probably means Luffy and the others should be at the bottom of the mountain."

"Doug's right." Jack nodded. "That means we are going to have to turn hard soon so get ready."

"What about Sarah and Ian?" I turned back to where the two were still surfing.

"I'll go grab some rope so we can toss it to them." Jess ran off to grab some extra rope.

Once she was back we tied the two ropes to the railing and tossed them overboard.

"SARAH! IAN! GRAB ON! WE NEED TO PULL YOU IN!" June shouted to our surfers.

Ian and Sarah slowly made their way across the channel and gripped the ropes as we began to pull them in.

A few moments later Jack was screaming.

"EVERYONE GRAB ON WE NEED TO TURN NOW!"

A shadow fell over us and we ran to hold on to anything that would keep us from flying off.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT IAN AND SARAH!" June yelled from where she was clutching the rear mast.

"THEY NEED TO HOLD ON FOR DEAR LIFE 'CAUSE THIS IS GONNA BE CLOSE" Jack yelled back as he spun the wheel hard to the right.

The ship began to slowly lurch to the right as we sped down the mountain towards the open mouth of the moaning Laboon.

Jack kept the wheel locked in a hard turn and the ships nose slowly turned away from the whale.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Jack shouted as we sped past Laboon just missing his mouth.

Unfortunately, that was the only good news. We hadn't started our turn early enough and a sickening crunch could be heard as the side of the Thassa scraped the side of Laboon.

After we had come to a stop, June ran to the rear of the ship and looked around the water just in time to see Laboon shut his mouth and our two crewmates slam into his snout.

A loud groan could be heard coming from our fallen crew mates.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww…" Sarah and Ian groaned as we slowly pulled them back onto the ship.

We waited for the two to get their bearings before June started to yell at them.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"

"Worth it…" Ian and Sarah both mumbled in unison.

"NO THAT WAS NOT WORTH IT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DO YOU IDIOTS EVEN CONSICER THE CONSEQUE-"

June was cut off by the sound of a large metal door opening.

Sailing out of the door was an…

"Is that an Island? Cause last time I checked Islands don't sail around." Jess said.

Following the island was a small single masted Caravel missing its figure head. In all honesty? It looked kind of cute and chubby.

"There she is guys." Jack said. "The Going Merry in all he glory."

Ian sat up from where he was on the deck. "Kinda expected her to have a bit more of a presence you know?"

"Well she is just a caravel. Oda never designed her to be this giant shining example of piracy." Doug said.

"Still feels like a bit of a letdown."

We all continued to stare at the two vessels as they made their way out of the whale.

"So if that's the Straw Hats ship then what's with the ship-island thing?" I said passing a quizzical look Jacks way.

"That's Crocus's raft. He uses it to help Laboon." Doug said checking the side of the ship that had scraped against the whale. "Yeesh that's doesn't look to good. I'm gonna need to fix that before we head out. Ian where did you put all the wood for repairs?"

"It's all in the front of the hold. Need some help getting it?" Ian stood up. "And can I have a towel to dry off with?"

After Doug went down to get the things he needed to fix up the Thassa, Ian had dried off, and we woke up Sarah after she had fallen asleep on deck we sailed the ship over the where the Going Merry had docked on the cape next to a lighthouse.

As we docked, sure enough, there was Luffy charging down the cape with his ships mast in hand.

"Uh guys?" I said. "Why is Luffy charging the whale with his ships mast?"

Jacks eyes widened. "SHIT! EVERYONE QUICK GRAB SOMETHING AND HOLD ON!"

The fight was short but intense.

Luffy stabbed the mast into the forehead of Laboon and the whale let out an excruciatingly loud moan before charging where Luffy had landed on the cape, slamming Luffy into the mountain. Luffy stood up coughed a bit from the dust and charged right back, kicking and punching the whale with all he had. All while we were trying to keep the ship from capsizing in the waves.

A few minutes later the two stopped and we all could relax and finally get off the boat.

"Why was it again he thought it was a good idea to fight a whale with his own ships mast?" I asked Jack as we made our way up towards the lighthouse.

"Who knows?" Jack shrugged. "It's Luffy logic. As far as I know he just does what he wants."

We kept walking and a few moments later we reached the top just in time to see a certain redheaded navigator punting Luffy and Sanji out into the ocean.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled.

June spoke up. "Uh… are we interrupting or..." She trailed off just as Luffy was thrown back onto the ground followed by Sanji, who carried two other people with him. Well he carried the woman. The other was slung under his arm, dangling limply.

"Shishishi" Luffy giggled with his signature toothy grin. "That was fun."

"YOU DUMBASSES! YOU BROKE OUR ONLY LOGPOSE!" Nami screeched.

June went to try and get everyone's attention again but Jack held her back before he spoke.

"You can have one of ours if you want. We have a few extra." He said.

The straw-hat crew turned in our direction. From behind us Sanji spoke up.

"Who are you guys? I haven't seen you before." He said.

Doug answered. "Well a certain green haired swordsman might recognize me."

He moved his way to the front coming into full view.

"AHHHHHH MONSTER!" Nami and Ussop screamed hugging each other before falling on top of a napping Zoro.

"Gah!" Zoro yelled. "What the hell Ussop! Nami!"

"M-M-Monster" was all Ussop was to stammer out pointing towards Doug.

"Woah your scary! That's Awsome! Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

"He just ate a Zoan Devil fruit. Nothing to special." Ian said

"Zoan?" Nami stood up when it was clear that Doug wasn't going to harm anyone.

"It's a type of devil fruit that grants you the powers of a certain animal and depending on what one you eat it may change your appearance." Doug explained. "I ate the spider zoan fruit so I can do pretty much anything a spider can do and as you can see it changed how I looked a bit."

"Its kinda funny. Now that I look at her you used to look like her Doug, but you had blue eyes." I pointed out.

Doug laughed. "Ha. Yeah, no kidding. Dam hard to believe it's been nearly 2 years now. Anyway, back to the swordsman."

Doug turned to where Zoro was rubbing his head after he had hit it when Nami and Ussop fell on him.

"Good to see you again Zoro! It's been what? 5 hours?"

Zoro turned to look at the group and took on a feral smile. "Doug. It's been a while."

"Not really but whatever." Doug strode over and offered a had to help the swordsman up.

"So, you do know this guy Zoro?" Ussop said standing up, clearly still intimidated by Doug.

"Yeah we fought together at Loguetown." Zoro took Doug's hand and was hauled to his feet.

"Loguetown?" Sanji said. "You guys were there?"

"Yep" Ian said. "I'm surprised you guys didn't recognize me or Sarah with our whole announcement and all. Looks like we're going to have to do some introductions. I'm Ian Capilis, treasurer, lookout, and quartermaster of the All-American Pirates."

Sarah took her turn. "I'm Sarah Rendon. Gunner and demolitions expert."

"Douglass Turner. Rigger and shipwright." Doug raised his hand and waved slightly.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Jackson Summers, Navigator and Helmsman of the All-American Pirates."

"I'm Jessica Meyers! Pharmacist and cook. Nice to meetcha!" Jess sounded chipper.

"I'm Adam Henshaw." I smiled. "Ship surgeon and musician of our motley crew."

"And finally, I'm June Clark. Captain of this mess of people."

"AH it's a day of heaven!" Sanji said somewhere behind us. "Beautiful women just seem to be everywhere."

There was a collective sweat drop.

"Do we have permission to kick his ass if he makes a move on us?" Jess said.

"You think you need permission?" Nami laughed. "We couldn't care less."

"Thank god." Jess let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway." Ussop said. "You guys said you were the All-American Pirates, right? Does that mean you guys were the ones who blew up Loguetown?"

"Well it wasn't all of us. Just Ian and Sarah. The rest of us were busy looting the place." I said.

"Speaking of. Anyone need some new weapons? Cause me and Jess accidentally broke into a weapons depot instead of the Marine Payroll Vault." Jack said.

Before anyone could answer a grandfatherly laugh could be heard coming from the lighthouse. "Hehehehe." An old man stood in front of the light house wearing a Hawaiian shirt and had hair that made him look a bit like a flower.

"It's been a long time since I last saw someone with that Zoan. Hehehe." The man continued to laugh.

Doug raised an eyebrow under his bandana. "And you would be?"

The old man's mood seemed to shift a full 180 degrees. He took on an almost angry expression and just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And-

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" the Straw Hat crew all yelled simultaneously.

The man grunted. "Tch. Youngsters don't appreciate a good running gag."

"Right." Doug sweat dropped. "So, who are you again?"

"My name is Crocus. I'm a doctor, a Gemini, Blood type AB, and the keeper of these capes."

"Well it's good to meet you Crocus." June nodded her head. "I take it you heard our introductions from earlier?"

"Yes I did."

"That's good. Makes introductions easier when you don't have to do them multiple times." June said.

Crocus nodded.

"Hey Mr. Crocus. What did you mean by you hadn't seen my Zoan?" Doug sounded curious.

"Crocus is fine." The man raised his hand. "And all I meant was that I haven't seen a person with the Huntsman Zoan in a good twenty years."

"Huntsman Zoan? I thought it was just a normal spider Zoan." Doug started to look over his body.

"No you are a spider Zoan. The Huntsman is just its model. A particularly powerful model I might add."

"Well that's good to-"

"HEY!"

Everybody's eyes turned towards the voice that had called out. the Voice had come from the blue haired woman Sanji had rescued from the ocean along with her companion.

"Who're they?" Sarah said pointing two the two captives.

"Whale hunters." Crocus said. "They have been trying to kill Laboon for food for the nearby town."

"If we don't we'll starve!" The blue haired girl said.

"Miss Wednesday, please it's clear they won't let us kill the whale and we don't have our Log pose anymore." The man with the crown said before turning to us. "I am sorry for the trouble we caused but we have a request."

"But Mr. 9-" Miss Wednesday went to talk before he held up his hand.

"And that would be?" Jack said. "I mean I don't really care but something tells me that the others here aren't too keen on listening to people who just tried to kill a man's pet."

Everyone save Sanji, who was too busy swooning over Miss Wednesday to care, was glaring at them.

"He's not my pet brat." Crocus almost growled at Jack. "He was entrusted to my care by a group of pirates many years ago."

Laboon moaned, making it clear he missed his old friends.

"That's why he has all those scars on his face. He's been trying to break through the Red Line to find his friends on the other side."

"Oh my god…. We had no idea…" Miss Wednesday covered he mouth with her hands.

"Makes you feel like a bit of an ass. Doesn't it?" Jack glared at Miss Wednesday

"mmmph" Crocus grunted. "He's been waiting for fifty years for them to come back. They were one of the friendliest crews I've ever met."

"I would think so. You couldn't be an asshole and get an island whale as a friend." Doug turned to look at Laboon.

"They promised Laboon they would come back for him, but…" Crocus ground out. He said it with such sadness it looked like Ussop was going to cry. "They aren't coming back."

"Why?" Sarah said. "Why would they abandon their friend?"

"They couldn't make it through the Grand Line. I heard somewhere that they had tried to escape through the calm belt." Crocus said.

"But that's suicide!" Jack gasped.

"Your wrong." Ian said looking down, gaining the looks of everyone. "They didn't abandon Laboon."

"And what proof do you have that they didn't?" Crocus narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have any, but if they are as nice as you said they were I refuse to believe that they would just abandon their friend like that."

"That's why I took over their promise." Luffy said. "I'll make sure to come back for him."

There was silence.

"Alright new topic since everyone is getting depressed and I don't like it!" Jess clapped her hands breaking the silence. "So. What was the request you wanted to ask."

"Ahh that." Mr. 9 shook a bit at the sudden question. "We would like if one of your crews could drop us off at our town. It's on an island not far from here called Whisky Peak. We can't get back since we lost our Log pose and boat"

"Sure thing!" Luffy said with his trade mark grin. "It'll be our first adventure on the Grand Line."

"Well we can't go anywhere until we fix our mast since Luffy broke it off but it shouldn't take too long to fix." Ussop said.

"I can help if you want. You have any black paint I could use that to fix up our own ship?" Doug offered.

"Much appreciated. And I should have some but I'll have to look." Ussop said and the two moved off to fix the Going Merry's mast.

* * *

A few hours later and one horrendously drawn Straw Hat jolly roger later we were on our way to Whisky Peak.

I sighed. "God all this acting is annoying. Can't we just tell them we're from another world?"

"Sooner or later we will." Doug said as he tied ropes and lines around the deck. "If any of the other One Piece fanfictions I've read have taught me anything, then we need the Straw Hats to trust us before we can tell them. Tell them to early and they will just assume we're crazy."

"Doug's right." Jess said as she came out with a few drinks. "I know I would think we were crazy if we claimed that."

The wind had picked up.

"Still…" I grumbled. "It's just annoying."

"Yeah well we don't have much of a choice." Doug finished tying a knot and looked up. "We'll come clean at some point. Just not-"

A flake of snow landed on his nose and the sky darkened.

"ICEBERGS DEAD AHEAD! GET READY GUYS! ITS STARTING!" Ian shouted from the crow's nest. "JACK, I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"Wait." Doug said stopping Sarah from loading the cannons to blow apart the icebergs. "I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a bit and I'm not sure it will work but I want to try it."

Doug turned to me. "You know how to play Here Comes the Sun on the piano?"

"Uh yeah, but what does that have to do with anything." I was very confused.

"Go and start playing." He sent me towards the piano we had moved on deck. "We need you to sing it too. Sarah keep loading the cannons in case this doesn't work."

Still confused I made my way to the piano and sat down.

"Doug what are you thinking?" June said from the helm.

"Just keep us straight and Adam start playing." Doug lookout towards the icebergs.

"Whatever you say." And I started to play.

Piano chords filled the air and I started to sing.

 _Here comes the sun do do do do, here comes the sun,  
And I say, it's all right._

The snow stopped falling and Doug smiled.

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun do do do do, here comes the sun  
And I say, it's all right._

The wind seemed to die down and Doug was smiling like a maniac. I still wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was it was keeping the horrible weather at bay.

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun do do do do, here comes the sun  
And I say, it's all right._

The rest of the crew started to sing and hum along to the song. The clouds darkening the sky lifted revealing the shining sun.

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

We kept sailing forward and sure enough the icebergs had begun to melt in the sun.

 _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun do do do do, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right  
It's all right_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _It's all right_

 _It's all right_

I ended the song and we were sailing under clear skies, a warm breeze, and no icebergs to be seen.

"Uh, so what happened." I asked. "One moment we were about to hit arguably the worst weather this ocean has to offer and the next its smooth sailing."

Doug was smiling. "Tropes."

"Pardon?"

"Tropes. Like TV tropes. We are in and anime after all. I wanted to see if they still applied and sure enough…" Doug gestured around him. "They work! And we can abuse the shit out of them!"

"So what your saying is that all those tropes like the hero always wins, the power of friendship, and-" June gestured to me. "Music cues affect how everything turns out?"

"Yes." was Doug's curt reply.

I was shocked. If this was true then we could literally change how things turned out by adding cues or recognizing certain tropes to change them.

"I just became a bit over powered didn't I…" I said still spaced out.

"What do you mean Adam?" Jess said.

"Music cues. I'm a musician. I could do so much..."

A look of understanding donned on everyone else's face.

"Oh my god…" Jess said. "You're like a siren."

"Yeah…"

 _ **~BOOM~**_

A clap of thunder shook us from our shock and it began to pour as the wind picked up again.

"Guess something like changing the weather is temporary." June said tightening her grip on the wheel.

"GUYS WHIRLPOOL DEAD AHEAD!"

We scrambled across the ship and we plowed through the weather towards Whisky Peak in the worst storm any of us had ever seen.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

Took you long enough.

 _It's only been a month… Stop glare at me like that! How can you even do that!_

I'm glaring at your conscience. Anyway, now that I got the lazy idiot to write, Welcome Back! It's been awhile I know. Blame Zeak not me.

 _Well sorry if I wanted to enjoy my vacation to the Bahamas a bit._

You could have written while you were down there. How do you think our readers felt?

…

That's right now apologize.

 _Sorry…. I was lazy and forgot I had a story to write…._

Good. Now then. Now that we are back we're off to Whisky Peak and we've met the Straw Hats! I look forward to the next chapter.

As usual any questions in the reviews will be answered next chapter. Anything goes for questions.

Songs that Adam played this chapter were as follows:

 _ **Wipeout – The Surfaris**_

 _ **Here Comes the Sun – The Beatles**_

Hope to see everyone soon with the next chapter! Hopefully it wont take nearly as long as this one did!

As Always Have a good one!

Creator of Worlds, Out!


End file.
